Dawn Of The Dimensional Empire!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Taken from his life on Earth David Thomas struggles against his captors for freedom. In the process characters come into his life from different dimensions and realities. Thus begins the rise of the Empire!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TV shows, games, Animes, or movies I include in this story. These includes games such as Mass Effect. Animes such as Rosario+Vampire and many others. Those belong to Each of their rightful owners. I however do own my own OC's. **

**Thank you everyone. I just wanted to get this out of the way. This will be a little darker than my other stories so I'll warn you before you read.. **

…

…**..**

**This will be a massive crossover story that I've had stuck in my head for awhile now. I was inspired by Vexmaster's "Stargate: Galactic Imperium" Story. It's one of the best stories I've read every. **

**I hope you all enjoy. Thanks**

What is the feeling that you get when your riding in the car with the convertible top down and the wind blowing through your hair?... I'm not quite sure anymore.. For you see.. I've been a prisoner for nearly four years... I know strange right? You haven't even heard the strangest part... I'm about to make my escape and when I do I'll kill every last one of the things that took me... that took me and my family.. that killed my family... Oh so you want to know what happened?.. well let's begin at the beginning of this story that I'm about to tell you.

**Arrington, Georgia.. Date.. 2014.. Time 7:45pm July 16th.**

My name is David Thomas.. I've just finished my four years of College I wanted to be a graphic design artist.. I had the most vivid imagination out of anyone I knew.. My friends all told me I was stuck in my head too much.. Maybe they were right when I think about it now..

So my family decided to celebrate my graduating by taking me on a trip to the Bahamas as a way of saying thanks for not throwing away their hard earned money.. And mom was also getting desperate.. I'm 26 years old.. I know a little old for most College students but hey I had to pay for a lot of supplies that my parents didn't cover after all the student loans only covered so much. So I worked for a few years before I went. A lot of people do that after all ya know.

As far as what I mean by my mom getting desperate she wanted grandchildren. Strange I know for me to be even mentioning that really but she was pushing her early sixties so she was believing she was going to hit the pearly gates before she heard the pitter patter of little feet in their house. She of course forgot about my sister but than again she is still young at 18 and getting ready to graduate. And thanks for a few connections I had in the head office she was able to get a good spot on the waiting list to the College. Now she just had to come up with a fair amount of cash.

I remember riding in the back of dad's convertible with my sister to my side that night and my mom in the front passenger seat. I still remember...

…...

"Hey Alice. Can I ask you something?" I said turning towards her. My sister rolled her eyes "Sure butthead what is it?" She asked yawning.

I looked at her "Why didn't you tell me got accepted into Monroe West?" I asked her.

Her cheerful mood vanished and she turned her head to the side staring out into the woods along the road.

Silence hung over us and I was starting to believe that she wasn't going to answer and as I turned back to messing with my cell phone I heard her answer.

"It's because you did so much to help me out bro.. I didn't want to let you down" She said. I turned and looked at her but she was staring out at the trees again.

I was about to speak when I heard my mom's voice.

"Honey! What's that?" She said pointing up at the sky in front of us.

I looked hard to see what she was pointing at and my eyes widened with shock. It was a large glowing object.

"What the hell" My dad said slamming on the breaks.

The car skidded to a halt throwing my sister and I against the seat belts hard.

"Daddy what is that?" Alice yelled.

"I don't know baby but were not going to find out" He said as she shifted the car in reverse and floored the pedal.

As the car started to move it suddenly stopped.

"What the hell.." He cursed.

"Honey it's moving towards us" My mom said.

"Carrol. I want you and the kids to go. Run away as fast as you can" He said getting out of the car.

As the four of us started to move there was a blinding flash of light.

XXX

**Day 1...**

"Where the hell am I" I yelled.

My whole body was shaking and my vision was blurry. What the hell was going on. Where am I.

"Alice.. Mom, DAD!" I yelled.

It felt like the whole world around me was spinning.

Suddenly it stopped and two blurred shapes appeared over my head.

I screamed as they appeared to not be Human. They were gray with large heads and frail bodies. They muttered something indistinguishable in their language as one handed the other some sort of tool.

As the one alien with the tool raised it up in the air the other held my head still. I screamed as I felt the red hot metal touch my forehead. The pain was so intense that the last thing I saw as the light faded from my vision was the two aliens smiling down at me.

**Day 34...**

So I've been in this place for 34 days now if I'm counting everything right.. though to be honest I really can't be sure anymore.. the days were starting to blur together.

Every day it was the same thing.. I would wake in my cell in the morning and throughout the day I would be given two meals of some strange kind of slop I called it..

After a time they would gas me and some time later I would wake up in my cell but I knew they were doing experiments on me.. For what I had no clue.

**Day 42... **

Today was different for some reason. When I awoke from the gassing I was strapped to some kind of chair. In front of me was a table with different fragments of metal and circuitry.

I looked around and noticed one of the aliens standing off to the side.

"Create" I said in English.. though it was broken as if hearing it underwater.

"Create what?" I asked.

The alien growled at me and hit a button on a device that was holding. I instantly felt surges of electricity flowing through me. I screamed in pain.

It continued like that for hours as it only said one world over and over... "Create"

**Day 46...**

As I opened my eyes I instantly knew that something was different. From the shadows of my cell I peeked out and that's when I saw her.

"A blue haired woman?" I said more to myself than her.

She lay about five feet away with her back towards me. She had on a yellow sweater with a black skirt that stopped just above her knees.

I looked around figuring this was some kind of trick.

After waiting for what felt like hours I slowly crawled out from under my cot that they provided me for sleeping on.

I'm not sure why but a few days after I was thrown in here I began sleeping under the cot. I guess I felt safe in a way doing that.

I slowly approached her with my eyes darting to the left and right while also watching the door.

I was sure this was some kind of new twisted game that my captors had thought of.

I stopped just inches from her. I watched the rise and fall of her side as she breathed in and out.

I moved closer.

She rolled over nearly making me climb the walls as I jumped back slightly.

She let out a moan while shifting in her sleep.

_~My god.. she's beautiful~_ I thought as I watched her sleep.

Suddenly her eyes flickered open and she looked around wildly before she spotted me.

She quickly scurried towards a corned and pulled her knees up to her chin staring at me.

"Who are you?" She asked..

I stared at her for a moment. Her face seemed so familiar to me yet I couldn't quite place it. Her accent was a bit strange but I answered her non the less.

"My name is David Thomas. And I'm a prisoner her just like you." I said.

I watched her face studying me trying to determine whether I was telling the truth or not. Finally after some time her legs stretched out in front of her and she crawled out of the corner.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she sat back on her knees while looking around.

"Depending on when they threw me in here... about 46 day give or take." I said.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You?" I asked.

She looked down for a moment her brow furrowing. "I'm not really sure. It's been like a nightmare for awhile now. I'll wake up and find those disgusting things doing stuff to me." She said letting out a small whimper.

"I understand.." I said drifting off into my thoughts. Suddenly I wanted to ask something I turned towards her "Say you haven't had another girl in your cell have you? A dark haired girl with green eyes?" I asked hopefully.

_~Maybe Alice was still alive~_

She shook her head and I felt my spirits drop a little.

"Why do you ask?" She asks.

"She's my sister. We were traveling together with our parents on vacation when we were taken." I said feeling a bitter taste in my mouth.

She looks down again "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. What about you?" I ask looking towards her.

She stares at me hesitant to answer. "Don't worry I won't judge you if that's what your wondering" I tell her.

She nods "I was going to get ready to go shopping for my mom. She wanted to celebrate my 19th birthday for some reason. I think she just wanted me to get closer to Tsukune and get him away from that pink haired bitch." She said with a slight growl in her throat.

"So you were at home?" I asked. She shook her head "No, I had snuck out the back door and decided I would go it alone because having my mom around just causes problems." She said.

I wasn't really paying attention by this point as I didn't realize that she was sitting right next to me by now. That little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that something was very wrong and to get the hell away but I felt like I couldn't move.

Suddenly everything clicked in my head. _~No! It can't be her... how is it possible"_

"What's your name?" I asked as she placed her right hand on my leg.

"Kurumu" She said whispering it in my ear.

"How?" I struggled to say. My body was locking up on me and by now I could barely manage to speak let alone move.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked

She smiled but at the same time she looked a little sad. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. But they want you punished. And if I don't do as they say they will punish me as well." She said straddling my waist.

She stared deep into my eyes and before I knew it she placed her mouth against mine.

The kiss wasn't that bad. I felt my body beginning to respond to her automatically when suddenly I felt intense pain.

I screamed into her mouth but she had a iron grip on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a purple tail swaying back and forth.

_~WTF... how could this be true~_

I felt my energy being drained. It felt as if my life force was being pulled away from me. I started feeling so weak that my arms gave out on me and I fell back onto my back with her keeping her iron grip.

Suddenly I heard a voice telling her to stop but she didn't budge. After a moment she let go and started to scream in agony.

I collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. I could barely open my eyes as the door opened and one of the gray skinned aliens came in. It smiled down at me. "Now you will learn to obey us" It said before grabbing the unconscious succubus from the room. That's right.. how the hell did a character from an Anime end up here?. I had no clue and this was just so strange.

As the alien was about to shut the door it stopped and stepped back into the room. I was puzzled at this. What the hell did it want now.

It walked over and squatted down next to me. "You should really learn to listen to us and obey us. After all you wouldn't want what happen to your parents happen to your right?" He said with a sinister smile

I coughed as I tried to reach a hand out at him "What the fuck did you do to them you sick son of a bitch" I yelled.

He smiled at me "Here's something to remember them" He said removing something from his pocket and tossing it at me. I tried to move out of the way but the object hit me in the chest and fell to the floor. I looked down and instantly I felt burning rage and nausea take over me. It was my mothers finger with her wedding ring still attached.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled trying to crawl my way towards him. He smiled and than kicked me hard in the stomach.

I cried out in agony as he kicked me hard several times. I curled up into a fetal position. He stopped and kneeled down next to my head.

"Now don't forget this lesson ok?" He said laughing. He got up and left the room.

I manged to crawl back under my cot and curl up against the wall.

It was this moment... yes it was this moment that everything changed. The rage in me was so great but at the same time for some reason I was thinking about Alice and my favorite Scifi show back home. I was thinking of Stargate: SG1.. suddenly my mind focused on thing. The Replicators..

I nearly screamed as a few springs and part of the metal bar holding my bed up dissolved in front of me. The now liquid metal formed a pool and from that pool a "Replicator?" appeared.

_~Holy Shit!~_

I would've tried to scramble away but I was in so much pain that that was impossible. I waited for it to attack me but nothing happened.

It sat there watching me. "Go away" I said. It crawled backwards a few paces and continued to watch me.

I stared at it puzzled "Can you understand me?" I asked. _~Oh boy look at me I'm talking to a machine~_

It seemed to nod its head. WTF? Did it seriously just do that.

Ok... hmm. How bout this "How can you respond to me?" I asked while thinking myself crazy at the same time.

That's when I felt a tingling in the back of my head. Suddenly a robotic kind of voice spoke inside my head.

"_You created me.. you are my master. I am yours to obey"_ It spoke.

Woah! What the hell?

My mind started to think of the Stargate replicators and it quickly assured me that while similar it was very different in those regards to the Stargate replicators.

That's when an idea struck me.. I may have found a way to escape. I held out my hand and the miniature sized replicator crawled into my hand. "I have a plan little one.." I began. _"Yes my master" _It said.

**Day 54**...

A tad over a week has passed since that event that changed my life.. The gray aliens had took me one more time to the special chamber they had and once again asked the same question. I decided to play it stupid and for that I was given a serious beating by two of my alien captors.

Though to be honest I had learned to tone the pain out. My new focus was purely trained on my new pet replicator.

After that initial night I was fearful that my captors would discover it so I had it burrow into the walls. I than instructed it to begin replicating. If I was going to escape I wanted an Army to kill every last one of these things.

After waking up in my room from the session as I had started calling it. I slowly crawled under my bunk while trying not to look to eager since I knew they were watching me. I crawled up near the small hole that was in the wall. I had managed to have the replicator patch it with some steel that it had forged so that my captors wouldn't suspect anything.

I had also discovered that I could communicate to it as well through my thoughts.

"_How is everything going?" _I asked in my head.

"_Everything is going as planned Master.." _It said.

I smiled for the first time in god knows how long.

"_Very good. How many replicators now?" _I asked.

"_34 and counting my master. Do you wish us to stop replicating?" _It asked.

"_Not at all my friend. But I do want you to send a few of your drones to find out how many other prisoners there are on the ship and what they look like. I'm looking for my sister." _I said sending it a mental image of her.

That was another new thing I had discovered in the last few days. We could send and receive images to each other.

"_As you command my master" _It said before issuing orders to the other drones.

I sighed as I lay my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

My plan was going according to plan. I wanted to replicators to replicate slowly at first so they could infiltrate vital systems without being detected. When then the time was right we would strike. I smiled evilly at the thought of getting revenge on my captors.

Soon.. Very soon I will kill you all.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, tv shows, games, animes, etc... that I may mention those belong to their rightful owners. **

**This will be massive crossover that I'll be working on from time to time. I'd like to thank my friend from long ago that told me no matter what never stop trying.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Day 56... **

Strangely my captors have left me alone for the last two days. Most would be happy of this break but I was getting a little nervous. I didn't want to them to discover my pets... wait did I just really say that?.. Anyway The Replicators were coming along nicely replicating at the pace I had set for them. I was still awaiting the return of my number 1 as I had started calling him... him?.. wait no.. Yes I was still awaiting the return of "one"

I lay stretched out under the mattress awaiting any of the telltale pushes to my mind that signals when its near.

I was concentrating on trying to locate him myself when the door opened snapping me out of my thoughts.

I curled up near the back of the wall more out of instinct than fear now. My new found since of kinship to the replicators was edging away that fear slowly and surely.

I heard a grunt and a body was promptly thrown onto my floor. I peaked out to see one of the gray skinned aliens smiling at me. "I think your really going to enjoy this" It said before turning and leaving the room.

Moments passed after he left before I even budged. I was cautious since I did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

I slowly crawled on my hands and knees towards the person on the floor. It looked like a bundle of clothes. I could just barely make out the top of the persons head. There was blond hair sticking out.

I finally came to a stop near the person. I gently poked the body but got no response. I decided to be bolder and promptly shoved the body and still nothing.

Now I was really becoming interested in who was under this mass of clothes. I began moving the cloth away from the head portion and as I moved the bundle from the face my eyes opened in horror.

_~NO! It can't be.. how... how can she be here.. what the hell is going on?~_

Once again I felt the same question being asked as I stared down into the face of Jean.

As I stared into the face of the so called silver eyed witch only one thing popped into my head.

"Claymore" I said aloud.

I let out a lung full of air that I didn't know I was holding. I looked at the door. I didn't want those bastards to catch me off guard. I turned back towards Jean only to find her staring up at me.

"I..." I didn't get to finish because in a flash she was up and slamming me hard against the wall with her hand securely fastened around my neck.

I tried to probe for "one" but he must have been out of reach.

"Who are you... why am I here?" She asked her face showing no emotion at all.

I tried to speak but couldn't as I felt the edges of my vision darken.

As I was about to pass out she let me go and I hit the floor coughing trying to suck in a lung full of air.

"I'll ask you once again... Who are you.. and why am I here?" She asked looking around at the small cell.

Being this close to her I suddenly noticed something. Her eyes weren't silver but blue.

I was a little pissed off at her. I mean she could have asked in a nicer way. "My name is David.. and as for here I have no Idea... I'm a prisoner here just like you" I said in between gasps.

She stared at me unmoving . "Very well if your going to lie to me than you shall die." She said reaching her hand over her shoulder than gasping when she realized her sword wasn't there.

"My.. My sword. Where is it?" She gasped.

"I'm guessing our captors took it." I said.

She stared at me a moment before moving over towards the door. She tried to open the door. "Don't bother. It's magnetically sealed from the outside." I said.

She glanced at me and turned back to the door. "You can stay in this place if you want but I will not be held against my will." She said.

She closed her eyes as I watched her. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open. "Impossible... where is my Yoki?" She said to no one in particular. Suddenly the door open and in a flash she was kicked hard in the stomach.

I jumped up as two of the gray aliens made their way into the room. "You'll die for everything that you have done" I yelled charging them.

They simply stood there and before I could get to them I hit some kind of invisible force field.

Jean rolled over and glared up at the aliens "What have you done to me" She gasped as she clutched her stomach.

One of the gray aliens smiled down at her "It's simple my dear. Your Human now.. or at least this version of you is."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"How is that possible to separate her Yoki from her Human side?" I asked. I saw Jean glance at me and that's when I realized that she didn't know I knew about Claymore's.

Her gaze returned to the alien. "Are you going to answer or not?" She growled.

He smiled "It's really quite simple my dear. Your a clone. The original you died saving Clare in your universe." The alien said calmly.

I gasped as did Jean at this realization. "What the hell do you mean her universe?" I asked clinching my fist.

"Come now... I would have thought you would've figured it out after the last individual that we placed inside your room with you.." The alien said.

"I want to believe it but I don't see how it's possible." I said.

The alien walked past Jean and right up to me. "You see we have the technology to traverse dimensions and different universes." The alien said.

I raised an eyebrow "Ok... but than why are you holding us prisoner." I asked.

I was counting on the fact that just like every other villain in comic books and movies he would blab about it.. thank god I was right.

He smiled "Were looking for something.. wait... a person more or less. A person that can give us what we've been looking for.. for countless centuries."

"And just what would that be?" I asked.

The alien smiled and turned around and headed for the door. The first one left while the other one hung back.

"Have fun with your new roommate by the way" The other alien said walking out.

"What?" Jean and I both said in unison as the door closed.

The silence was awkward for a moment before I turned and headed towards the bed.

"You can sleep on it. I have no use for it." I said grabbing one of the pillows and tossing it under the bed.

"I take it you've been here for awhile huh?" She asks coming up next to me and sitting down on the bed.

I nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

She pulled the sheet around her more and looked down on the floor. "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was the fight with Clare and Priscilla... and.. and..Gah I can't remember the rest." She said holding her head.

"It's alright.. don't strain yourself." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. I felt her body shake slightly and than she looked up at me and I felt myself take a step back in the process.

Tears flowed from her eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She openly started to cry and to say I was bewildered was an understatement. This wasn't the normal Jean that I saw in the anime. No this was a very Human Jean with Human emotions.

After a moment or two she looked up at me "I'm sorry but I feel like I can't control my emotions.. I.. I don't think I know how to be Human." She said.

I felt bad for the poor girl. After being what people considered a monster for so long now she had her humanity back but at a cost.

"I think what I'm upset the most about is that the real me died." She said seemingly echoing my own thoughts at the moment.

She placed her head in her hands as a look of total helplessness graced her features.

I walked over and dropped to one knee. "So what if your not the original Jean. So what if you don't have Yoki anymore. Your Human just like me. And if we work together we can find a way to destroy these god forsaken things." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Now let's get some sleep.. because knowing those things" I said pointing at the door with my thumb over my shoulder "They will be back for one of us soon" I finished as I crawled under the bed.

She stared at me for a moment before climbing onto the cot and within minutes she had fallen asleep.

**Day 121...**

It's been awhile since Jean began living in my cell with me. I guess that's what you could say being forced to stay somewhere with another person against your will.

It didn't really seem to bother either of us. We would wake up and converse while telling stories about our life.

We got along good but each of us had certain business's to take care of which at first had each of us beat red in the face but after a few weeks we just kind of shrugged it off and it didn't bother us anymore.

One has been proceeding as planned and the replicators were slowly but surely infesting the ship. I was cautious as I suspected that somehow the gray aliens knew about the replicators but did nothing.. I decided not to tell Jean because even though she's grown on me I know one of those most important lessons. People will betray you just to earn their freedom.

**Day 142...**

I shivered as I hugged my body tight as I tried to keep my body from shaking. For awhile now the temperature has slowly gotten colder. 'One' explained it to me one day and said that the ship was passing through some nebula that for some reason was causing the ships heat generator to malfunction and that the gray aliens were scrambling trying to fix it. Apparently they were more susceptible to cold than us.

When I think about it now I do believe that was when my life changed for the better somewhat.

I had been under the bed for a few hours shaking like a leaf before a head appeared under the bed.

"Why don't you come and get under the blankets with me" Jean said flashing me a smile.

I could barely respond without my teeth chattering like crazy.

She sighed and grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me out from under the bed.

She marginally succeeded and I finally crawled out from under the bed and quickly climbed into the bed with her.

As I snuggled up to her to try to stay warm to turned over to face me.

"Warm yet?" She asked smirking.

I chuckled "When around you for sure" I said making my eyebrows raise and lower in a suggestive way.

She laughed and snuggled up closer to me.

As I stared into her eyes it felt like everything around us became silent. The hum of the ship was gone as I stared into her eyes. And just like that I closed my eyes as our lips met for the first time.

She pulled back to stare at me "I'm sorr" I started to explain before she grabbed my face and kissed me furiously. I responded equally. She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me onto my back while climbing on top of me and well... one thing led to another ya know.

Some time later we lay there curled up to each other. I smiled as I saw the smile on her face as she slept. I relaxed and closed my eyes. At least I had one good thing to happen to me.

I didn't realize it at the time.. but the universe has a way of throwing a stick at you as I soon would find out.

**Day 161...**

I awoke but I quickly knew something wrong as I wasn't in my normal room with Jean beside me.

I looked around but only saw darkness.

"Ah! Good your awake" A light turned on revealing one of the aliens.

"What have you done with Jean?" I growled.

He smiled "Your little playmate is where you left her. Don't worry you'll be returned to her."

He was enjoying this clearly. "What the fuck do you want" I said standing up.

She smiled as the room lit up and I realized we were in some kind of observatory. I glanced at the huge window in front of me and my eyes widened.

"Earth" I said silently.

"Well... in a sense yes" The alien said still keeping a smile on.

I turned towards the alien "What do you mean in a sense?" I asked as I suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"Well this is your Earth... but what your looking at is only an image.. here... let me show you what your Earth looks like now" He said typing in a few commands on the device that was attached to his wrist. The image disappeared and was replaced by something that made me immediately drop to my knees.

Earth was burning... You could see wildfires dot the planet everywhere. I didn't know how to react.. Everyone I had ever known was dead..

"Why?" I said staring at the screen in front of me.

"Well to tell you the truth we were kind of bored and well since your so entertaining we wanted to see how you would react." He said laughing.

I felt unbridled rage course through me as I turned towards him. "You motherfucker!" I yelled attempting to lunge at him but I bounced backwards and hit the floor. I looked at the alien to see he was standing behind some blue forcefield of some kind.

"Now Now you have to behave" He said shaking a finger.

That was it.. I had had enough I closed my eyes for a moment searching for 'one' after a moment I found him

"_Yes master?" _It asked.

"_It's time"_ I said.

"_Very well.. what area's of the ship do you want affected first?" _It asked.

I smiled which to the alien still standing in the room with me caused him to give me some odd looks.

"_Can you trace my location" _I asked. There was a moment before he confirmed what I asked.

"_Good.. start here first than the entire ship" _I said.

"_Any particular reason for that location?" _It asked.

I smiled _"Revenge"_ I said opening my eyes.

The alien was still staring at me. "Why are you smiling" He said to me casting me a curious glance.

Suddenly the shield failed as the lights in the room flickered. I quickly moved toward him as he started to back pedal.

I'd have to say that the aliens probably stood about 5'1 at best. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"If you kill me there will be others.. you'll never escape." He gasped. I dropped him to the floor.

"I'm counting on that.." I said stepping away and turning my back to him.

"What do you mean" He gasped.

I smiled before turning to face him "You see I think your race has been rather bad at crossing dimensions. I intend to change all of that." I said causing shock to show on his face.

I chuckled "Oh don't be surprised.. I know everything there is to know about you."

There was a clanking of metal as replicators started to pour into the room. I saw the look of pure terror on his face.

"The.. the experiment" He said looking at me and I smiled "It's to bad you never heard of Frankenstein.. because just like that your experiment will turn on you." I said.

I turned to the replicators "Kill him.. but do it slowly so that his screams can be heard of hours by his crew.. I want them to know the fate that awaits them." I said heading towards the door as the replicators closed on the alien.

As I exited the door I could hear his blood curdling scream. I smiled.. its time to begin.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. till next time. Oh and if you want to see a character from a particular anime, movies, games, etc.. that you want to see in this send me a message and I'll try my best to include them in some form or another. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games, movies, tv shows, animes, etc... or their characters. Those belong to their rightful owners. I however own my own OC's. Thank you everyone.**

The door slid shut behind me blocking off the alien's screams. I closed my eyes and let a smile cross my face.

_~That's what the fucker gets.. now its payback time for all of them~_

I moved around a corner and two aliens came around with their weapons raised. Before I could move the wall panel to the right of them exploded and replicators poured out. One jumped onto one of the aliens face and proceeded to melt its face with its acid that it produced to dissolve metal. I stepped past the alien as the stench of burning flesh reached my nose.

I passed several doors with people yelling to get out. In time.. right now I was looking for someone in particular. I came to a stop at a door at said 301..

I opened the door and stepped in.

Jean's eyes lit up at the sight of me. Before I could take another step she had her arms around me tight with her head buried in my neck. Soft sobs could be heard.

_~Why is she crying?~_

"Are you ok?" I asked as I placed my arm around her.

After a moment she stopped crying and stared into my eyes "I thought those bastards had did something to you." She said while trying to hold back the tears.

I smiled "I am ok my dear... in fact I'm better than just ok"

She looked at me puzzled than jumped back in fear as a swarm of replicators appeared beside me.

"What are those things?" She asked.

One of the replicators crawled onto my arm and I held it high "My pets I guess you could say." I said.

She glanced at me in fear. I quickly reassured her that they would not harm anyone unless I told them to.

"How long have you had these pets?" She asked Her features indicating that she was beginning to relax.

"For awhile now.. I didn't know at the time that they were doing experiments on me. And than when they tortured me for not cooperating I felt rage because it was then that I realized that my family was probably dead and I would be next. So all my rage fueled into me and with a burst of anger I created 'One' he is the first of the replicators." I said.

"I...see." She said staring at me.

I extended my hand "Come. We shall witness the destruction of these pathetic beings ourselves. We will free our fellow prisoners as well. I'm sure with their help we can deal a deadly blow to our captors." I said with pure determination etched across my features.

She grabbed my hand and I quickly pulled her into a kiss. I held her for a moment until I felt her body relax and with a sigh I let her go.

"When all this is over.. There is something I want to discuss with you." I said turning back towards the door. She nodded and followed me out.

I had taken a few steps into the corridor when 'one' mentally paged me I guess you could say.

"_Master all is going as you have asked." _One said.

I couldn't help but smile _"Good.. now I want you to locate these five individuals... starting with Kurumu.. than well locate the other four." _

There was a pause as he took the images in before sending them out to the other collectors.

"_As you command my master." _One said than his voice was gone.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked as we stopped at crossroads of sorts.

"Yes I was just mentally communicating with 'One'." I said.

She nodded "Which way" She said gesturing to the crossroads.

I closed my eyes for a second before gesturing to the left. "We will go this way." I said.

She nodded and we began walking again. Strangely we hadn't encountered any aliens in a long while.. maybe they were all dead I didn't really care at the moment.

After about ten minutes of walking in a corridor that reeked of horror movieness we came to a stop in front of a door.

We could hear a man screaming from inside. I felt Jean's hand grip mine tightly.

"Fear not my dear... he will not harm you" I said stepping up to the door.

One of the replicators that had be following us crawled up the door and quickly hacked the lock. The door slid open.

In the middle of the room was non other tha Issac Clarke.

I stared at him trying to figure out at which point in his time line did he come from.

Suddenly he rushed towards us and I quickly ducked as he threw a punch and his fist impacted with the wall. He grimaced in pain and turned intending to swing at me again but I held up my hand.

"We are not your enemies." I said.

He stared from Jean than to me "If your not enemies.. than who the hell are you." He asked.

"We are prisoners such as yourself.. only I've decided to take over." I said smiling.

Issac gave me a strange look. "Your the one controlling all these bugs right?" He asked.

Impressive. He was smart and caught on quickly. "Excellent deduction my friend.." I said.

He simply stared at me "So.. I take it you need my help than?"

I smiled "Yes.. together we can crush the ones that took us from our homes and families." I said and with that last statement the look on his face changed to horror.

"Oh my god where is Ellie?" He asked taking a couple of steps toward me.

"Ah Yes your companion that you escaped Titan station with. I do not know but if she is on this ship we will help you find her I assure you" I said.

He stared down at the floor for a second before nodding "Very well... but if you betray me I will blast your fucking head off" He said.

I smiled "Come now... were friends after all" I said.

I turned around still holding Jean's hand and headed back down the corridor that we had come.

We passed several doors with people yelling inside. I gave it no pause but not Issac "Shouldn't we help these people as well?" He asked pausing.

I paused and glanced over my shoulder "Eventually yes.. but right now we must secure the ship." I said pausing as he gave me a look "Look if we took the time to rescue every person in this cell than we will leave ourselves open for them to counter attack" I finished.

At this point I highly doubted that they would counter attack but I didn't want to keep stopping and starting just because he felt it was the right thing to do.

"Where to now my love?" Jean asked squeezing my hand. As if so say ignore him and lets carry on.

I pointed in a direction and we began walking not really caring if Issac was following or not.

After a moment we heard footsteps as he jogged up to us. "I've been meaning to ask you... what happened after we destroyed Titan station." He asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm guessing the military came after you two. After all you destroyed one of their pet projects. But you did the right thing. That marker was an abomination." I said.

He paused in his steps "How... How could you know about the marker." He said suddenly eying me as if I was a necro in disguise.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked pausing in my step.

He nodded. "Very well.. this might come as a shock to you but in my reality. This reality.. your nothing more than a video game character. I know I've played both games." I said.

His mouth hung open in shock than It closed and his features contorted into anger. "Is this some kind of fucking joke." He said angrily.

He turned to Jean "What about you are you some fictional video game character as well?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No... I'm from what a realm calls an Anime." She said.

I thankful that I had told her about my world and hers. Our bond had grown close enough to the point where I had needed to confide in someone and when we first shared ourselves I knew than that she would be by my side no matter what. She was upset at first but than she grew to accept it. She said she was happy as long as she was with me.

Issac stared at her than turned to me "This is a sick joke your pulling. How do I know your telling the truth?" He asked.

"One word.. Nicole." I said. His face instantly went white.

"How... how do you know about her?" He asked.

"The same way I know about everything that has happened to you. Now we must not waste anymore time on this. We need to move now." I said turning to leave.

"Why?..." He muttered. I paused to look at him "I don't know but we'll sure as hell find out." I than turned and continued down the corridor with Jean at my side.

…..

Eventually we came across another door and I had one of the replicators hack it. The door opened revealing a sleeping Kurumu. I took a step into the room.

Jean gasped at the sight of her. I had to admit I cringed inwardly. She was beaten up pretty badly. Gashes were present all across her body. She wore little more than the remains of rags it seemed as even those were shredded beyond recognition. I felt anger. Why would they do this to a woman. I don't care that she's a succubus. No one deserves this treatment.

"Wake up my dear" I said as I knelt by her head.

She shifted in her sleep and her eyes started to blink as she opened them.

"Who?" She started to say but once she recognized me she quickly scrambled to a corner.

"Please don't hurt me.. I had no choice to do what I did" She said cowering in fear.

I sighed "I will not hurt you my dear.. I understand that you had no choice."

She still didn't move I turned to Jean "If you don't mind" I said.

She took a step forward and Kurumu glanced at her. "I will not hurt you" Jean said as she crouched down near Kurumu.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked.

"My name is Jean. I was once ranked 9th by the organization. But that is my past and this is my present." She said.

Kurumu's eyes widened "You mean your not from this world either?" The blue haired woman asked.

Jean nodded her head. "Myself as well as Issac over there" She said gesturing towards said person "Are from different realities and alternate dimensions." Jean finished.

"What world is this than?" Kurumu asked.

"This dimension and reality is home to David over there" She said gesturing towards me. "He will not harm you. For like he said he does not hold against you what those filthy creatures did to you." Jean said.

Kurumu seemed to contemplate this before un balling and getting to her feet.

"Thank you for being honest" She said to Jean before stepping past her to stand in front of me.

"So How did you escape?" She asked.

I smiled "My replicators of course" I said as a few replicators came into the room to stop next to me.

She jumped slightly in fear but Jean quickly reassured her that they wouldn't harm her.

She looked back up at me "So why are you helping me?" She asked.

I smiled "Because I want to destroy the ones that did this to us. Join me and I shall see that you have your revenge."

She was silent for awhile as she stared at the floor. Finally she stood up and walked over to me.

"I accept" She said smiling.

"Are you sure that you can fight?" Issac asked staring at her injuries.

Her head snapped towards him "I am more than capable of fighting" She said as her tail and wings appeared. Her nails began to grow.

Issac took a step back. I chuckled slightly.

"Let's go"

"Where to next my love?" Jean asked.

"Were going to find an individual that is unique to say the least." I said as I stepped back into the hallway.

"And who is that?" Kurumu asked.

"You wouldn't know her. Her names Miranda Lawson.. and she is the perfect specimen of a human." I said.

I started walking down the corridor when I soon felt Jean's hand in mine. I glanced behind me to see Kurumu and Issac following. Soon I shall gather my followers and build an empire. Than.. I will destroy those that oppose us.. starting with the ones that did this to us.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support. You guys and girls rock :D**

**Story Advertising: ****Sleeping with the girls vol. 1 : Fictional Reality by Admiral Tigerclaw.**

**It's an interesting story mixing universes such as Tenchi Muyo, Love Hina, and Sailor moon.**

**Thanks everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, tv shows, games, animes, etc.. that I mention in this fanfic. Those belong to their rightful owners. All OC's belong to me however.**

**This will be a massive crossover... **

**Thanks everyone.**

**..**

I came to a stop in front of the door and quickly had a replicator hack it. We were running out of time. I wanted these bastards dead already.

The door opened and I stepped in to only see darkness.

"Whose there?" I heard the operative speak.

"Someone who could help you a great deal." I said looking around as my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

I could see her huddled in a corner of the cot that she was sitting on. I could see her eyes studding me.

"How?" She asked not budging from her spot.

"For starters I can get you out of here. And second we can take revenge on those that did this to us." I said.

She stared at me for a moment before sliding off the bed and making her way over to me.

"Why should I trust you?" She asks.

I smiled "Because if you don't than you can sit here and rot. I haven't the time to play games. We need to stop them before they can gain access to the Dimensional drive. My replicators are keeping them busy but its only a matter of time before they get past them.

"What are replicators?" She asks and than jumps back slightly as a few crawl around my feet. She stares wide eyed at the little bugs.

"That answer your question? Now come on we've got work to do." I said turning without waiting for her to reply.

I pass Jean who gives Miranda a look before grabbing my hand and we head down the corridor with Kurumu and Issac close behind. A glance tells me that Miranda's following as well.

…

Several corridors later we come to a stop outside of a door.

"_One. Is this the door that holds the Dimensional Drive?" _I asked.

There was a pause before it answered _"Yes Master.. The remaining survivors are hold out in there. There is but eight left. Shall we attempt to kill them now or wait for you my master?_ 'One' asked.

I looked around the hallway we were standing in looking for something and than I had a flash of an idea. I decided to put my new found powers to the test.

I walked over to a rather large metal plate that had been knocked loose in the fighting.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked.

"Giving us a chance." I said as I placed my hand on the metal and closed my eyes. In my mind an image appeared of what I wanted to create.

I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see that my hand was resting on a fully working mini-gun. I smiled and turned to Issac "Your the man who loves big guns.. let's see what you can do." I said standing up.

He came over and picked the weapon up with some effort. "This thing weighs a ton" He said gasping slightly.

"It won't matter. We only need it for a few moments." I said as I turned to the rest. "Now Miranda I want you to hit them with your Biotic's and Kurumu do what you do best." I said smiling.

"And what of I?" Jean asked. I could see the look in her eyes. She thirsted for battle but knew there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"All in good time my dear. Once I make you my Queen power shall be returned to you." I said giving her a kiss.

I turned to the door "Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I hit the panel.

The door opened fast and I almost laughed as almost all eight aliens were huddled around a particular object in the middle of the room. Before they could even turn Miranda sent out a biotic attack causing two of them to go flying.

Issac let loose on the mini-gun tearing four of the aliens to shreds. I heard a scream and saw Kurumu come behind two the aliens who had managed to raise weapons. With one quick motion both her fists burst through their chests. They started to gag as she pulled her hands out and quickly sliced their throats with her claws before turning and pouncing on one of the ones that Miranda had sent flying. She stared into its eyes and after a moment the alien went limp.

I saw the other alien survivor try to make a dash for the door only to have a metal object come flying out of nowhere and impale it against the wall.

I turned to look at Jean who stood back up. "What? I wanted to be useful." She said giving me a pouting look. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug and kiss.

I made my way over to the alien in Kurumu's hands. "Excellent my dear. You'll make one hell of a general in my army." I said as I kneeled down next to the alien.

"Army?" Miranda asked.

"All in good time my dear.. but for now I want to have a chat with our friend." I said.

Kurumu released the alien from his trance and he started looking wide eyed around before his attention focused on me.

"You will pay for this?" He spat.

I chuckled "That's what I keep hearing.. well I did until we killed all of your people on the ship."

His face contorted with hatred. "You will not get away with this" He growled.

That caused me laugh outright "My friend I already have. You just don't realize it yet. Now what is your rank on this ship?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and I sighed. "Very well.. I had hoped you would cooperate but you leave me no choice." I said as I turned looking for a piece of metal. I found a small coin sized piece and picked it up. With a thought it turned into a small swarm of Nanite replicators. I smiled as the alien looked at me with terror on his face.

"Open wide" I said as I grabbed his mouth and shoved them inside. He struggled against me but it was no use. Soon he stopped and stared up at the ceiling.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said his eyes not blinking.

"Good.. what is your rank?" I asked.

"I am second in command." He said.

"Good good.. now I want you to tell me everything you know about this ship, its crew, its prisoners, and how to work the Dimensional Drive." I said.

After a moment he began and I couldn't help but smile.

….

I stepped onto the bridge and smiled "Excellent. Now I want you to turn over all controls to me." I said looking at the alien.

He struggled momentarily but the nanites asserted control and he quickly complied.

I walked over and sat down in the captains chair. "Now this is more like it." I said smiling.

"What now?" Issac asked.

I turned and hit a few buttons which thanks to the nanites in the aliens mind I could understand everything that he knew even how to read and understand their language now.

"Were going to land this ship on Earth and begin repair.. we'll also see if we can locate any survivors." I said.

"What good is that going to do.. the planets been nearly consumed by fire." Miranda asked.

I growled and shot a glare towards her "If I can save some that's better than saving none at all."

She took a step back before nodding. She clearly got the picture as to who was in charge here.

"Computer.. This is your new Captain speaking.. I want you to do a search for my sister Alice" I hesitated a moment as I tried to brush the bad thoughts aside "I want to know if she's alive or not." I said.

"As you command" The computer said.

There was several minutes of silence before there was a beep and the computer gave me the results.

"Subject 650 Alice is in corridor 15 room 459.. Subject is still alive." The computer said.

I quickly got out of my seat and started to head towards the door when Jean stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"What about him?" She said gesturing to the alien who was cowering in fear.

I smiled "Kill him than shove him out an airlock." I said.

Jean nodded to Kurumu as she turned to follow me out of the room. Issac looked torn as to what he should do but he turned and followed after us.

"Meet up with us as soon as your done." I said to the two women as the screams from the alien carried after me.

…..

Sometime later after passing what felt like endless corridors I came to a halt outside of the door.

I held my hand up to the door as I realized I no longer needed the replicators to do this part. But I felt my hand shake. Jean seemed to notice this.

"What is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's... It's just that what if she's not the same anymore... what if they did something terrible to her." I said trying to hide the quiver in my voice.

I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up to see Jean holding my face.

"She will be fine." She tried to reassure me.

The lock fell away and I pushed opened the door.

Darkness greeted me and I took a few steps forward before a voice stopped me.

"Whose there?" I heard the voice say. It sounded like my sister but was different some how.

"Alice?" I asked.

I heard a gasp "Please go away David... I don't want you to see me like this."She said whimpering.

"Alice... It's ok.. You can come out.." I said.

She didn't respond.

"Alice.. You don't have to be afraid if they did something to you.. they did something to me as well." I said.

"But you still look human." She said from the shadows. This caused some of the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Silence...

"Alice... please" I begged.

I heard a sigh and footsteps as she moved forward.

She stopped just out of the light "Are you sure you want to see what I've become." She asked.

"It doesn't matter what you have become sis.. you'll always be my family and my sister... now please." I pleaded again.

She stepped out into the light and I heard several sharp intakes of breath from those behind me.

I stared at my sister a little shocked... what did those bastards do to her.

Her hair now hung down to her waist and was pure silver. When she turned to look at me her eyes were blood red.

"What did they do to you Alice?" I asked taking a few steps forward when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Kurumu holding on tight with her face full of concern.

"She's been turned into a vampire." She said as she eyed Alice up and down.

"Say... What?" I asked mentally and physically.

**A/N: A little shorter than I originally wanted but if I had added the other half to it it would've been like 22 pages.. so till next time. See you than :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes, movies, games, tv shows,music,books, etc.. that I may mention. Those belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine. **

**This will be a massive crossover. Thanks everyone.**

**I'd have to say my inspiration for this chapter was "Am I Evil?" Originally by Diamond Head but the version I was listening to is from the Big Four tour that occurred last year. I suggest checking it cause its friggin awesome :D**

"What do you mean a vampire?" I asked Kurumu. I turned and stared at Alice who had turned away and was staring at the wall.

"Exactly what I said.. She's a vampire." She said.

"How?" I asked.

I turned to Alice who was looking at me again "They mixed my blood with blood they acquired from someone named Moka." She said her eyes unmoving.

Kurumu's expression changed "Is she here on the ship?" She asked.

Alice shrugged "I really have no idea.. I just know that they strapped me down to a table and injected me with the stuff." She paused looking away for a moment "I screamed for three days as the change overtook me. I... I" She suddenly collapsed and I quickly grabbed her as before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Kurumu.

The young succubus quickly joined me and tilted her head to look at her. "She's weak.. she needs blood." Kurumu said.

"_One. Is there any blood reserves on the ship?" _I asked through my mental link.

"_One moment... I'm afraid not." _One said.

"_Are there any other vampires on the ship? Namely the one she received the blood from?" _I asked.

Silence... than One spoke again _"I'm afraid not.. the vampire that they took the blood from was jettisoned into the sun." _It said.

My eyes widened. These bastards were cruel. I looked down at my sister and remembered a time when we were kids playing at the beach. She was building a sandcastle when some bully knocked it down. I smiled as I thought about that. I remember I got in trouble because I beat the kid up. My parents were pissed. I stared into my sisters face and knew that I couldn't lose her like I lost my parents.

I looked around and found a few pieces of metal. With my touch one of the pieces changed into a knife.

"What are doing?" Jean asked as she stood a few feet from me.

I glanced at her over my shoulder "Saving my sister." I said as I quickly sliced my wrist and held it to my sisters mouth.

Right than things seemed to slow down. I saw the look of horror and realization on Kurumu's face as she moved to grab my arm away. I saw my sisters eyes snap open and her eyes had this fierce hunger that made my soul quiver.

With frightening speed she latched onto my wrist and I cried out in pain. I threw my head back and screamed and felt energy radiate from Alice and myself.

Suddenly I heard several yells and I looked around as I saw an energy wave slam into everyone in the room knocking them back.

Just as quickly as it began it was over. I turned from looking at Kurumu who was getting slowly to her feet and stared into my sisters eyes.

"Why?" She murmured.

I looked down at my wrist and was surprised to see that the wound was closed. I looked back up at my sister "Because your all the family I have left. And together were going to make these bastards pay." I said holding out my hand.

She looked from my hand to me and than back to my hand. After a moment she grabbed my hand and we both got to our feet.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kurumu asked looking pissed.

"I saved my sisters life." I growled. Why the hell was she questioning me.

"You fool you'll turn into one as well." She growled.

"What.." I was cut off as I fell to my knees gripping my stomach in pain.

"David" Jean yelled dropping to her knees near me.

"This is some weird shit." Issac said from the doorway. "I agree" Miranda said standing next to him.

Her eyes widened as blue energy started to envelope me. "What's happening?" Miranda asked taking a few steps into the room.

Kurumu had stood up and was backing slowly away "I.. I don't know.. Somethings wrong." She said. A look of fear on her face.

Jean looked to Alice "What's going on?" She asked grabbing the front of her shirt.

"I.. I do not know either?" Alice said.

Both women were suddenly knocked back as an energy wave sent them flying. Issac quickly grabbed Jean as Kurumu grabbed Alice.

I let out a ear shattering scream and everyone quickly shield their eyes as a wave of blue light flashed.

Jean turned towards her future husband and king and her eyes widened in shock. He still looked the same. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to him. But as she got closer she immediately noticed something different.

I stood up and opened my eyes causing a few gasps. I turned and looked into a few pieces of the broken mirror that was on the wall in Alice's cell. My eyes were blood red but my hair was still the same.

"What has happened to me?" I said as I touched my face.

My body looked like I lifted weights every day of my life. My face had a more hard look to it. But the strangest thing is.. I didn't feel the faintest bit hungry. Strange... I thought all vampires were hungry when they were first born.

"_That is because you are not a full vampire my master." _One said and I was surprised to find that the connection was still there.

"_Explain?" _I said.

"_The nanites in your blood have stabilized the vampire gene. Your still Human to an extent." _One said.

I paused in thought for a moment _"Is that possible?" _I asked.

"_Yes." _One said.

I nodded and turned to Miranda "Let's head back to the bridge. I want to see what's left of Earth on the surface."

She nodded and turned heading out the door with Issac behind her. I turned to Alice "Let's go little sis." I said.

She nodded and stepped beside me as I gripped Jean's hand and headed out the door with Kurumu following us.

#######

Issac watched out the cockpit as several mass's of replicators the size of a semi's detached from the ship and headed off into space.

"Where are they going?" He asked turning to me.

"I have a few plans that I've already put into place. Their apart of it." I said as I stared out the cockpit as we hit the atmosphere.

"What's our LZ?" I asked the computer.

"Somewhere in Africa... My readings are a bit off with all the interference caused from the bombardment of the planet. The exact location is hard to determine." It said.

"Good.. How long till we land?" I asked.

"Estimated arrival... 40 minutes.. 12 seconds." The computer said.

I sighed. Remind me to find a way to copy EDI's design and implement it into the ships core. This dumb AI this ship has is annoying.

My thoughts turned to the replicators I sent off into space. They would begin to mine minerals on Jupiter's Moon Europa and Saturn's moon Titan for me. I also wanted them to begin Terraforming Mars.. Why some might ask? Because I planned on restoring Earth in this world. I know it will never be the same as it was before. But it will be the main seat of my new empire and I planned to dominate this galaxy as well. My people will never again know the suffering that these things have caused.

I also sent replicators designed with several new ship designs to begin putting out all the various wildfires that were raging across the planet. Once done they would begin to cleanse the air and start restoring the wildlife and biosphere.

"_Master... what of the remaining prisoners on the ship?" _One asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

"_They will help us or they can go back to their own dimension.. if they attack us.. we won't kill them.. well just use them." _I said letting a smile cross my features.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurumu asked.

"Just a small private joke." I said with a wave dismissing the subject.

I turned to Jean "Are you ready to begin our journey together my queen?" I asked taking her hand.

I had instructed the replicators to build a new seat next to mine. It wasn't much at the moment but once I'm done her throne will sit side by side to mine and we shall rule this universe and all universes.

She smiled "You know that I am." She said leaning in to kiss me. As we parted I saw Miranda coming from another room and she quickly bowed slightly to me before standing. I couldn't help but smile slightly. She was oblivious to the fact that I had secretly implanted her with nanite replicators. She didn't quite realize it at the time but ever so slowly her will was being bent to my whim. Soon she would serve me without question. On the thought also I made plans to do the same to Kurumu and Issac when they slept.

"What do you have to report?" I asked the raven haired woman. "Sir.. The replicators will be finished with the task that you ask very soon.. but if I may ask.. why are you having them construct armor?" She asked. Her brown eyes laced with questions.

I smiled "I've instructed the replicators to begin construction on armor for all of you." I said looking at everyone.

"Why?" Issac asked.

"Because I can't have my generals go around without protection now can I?" I said.

They were quiet for a moment before each nodded their heads in acknowledgment. I turned back to Miranda "When will the armor be ready?" I asked.

She pulled out a small portable terminal that she had been carrying around. That's another thing I intended to take from the mass effect universe. I was surprised at how worthless some of the tools this ship had.

"According to the data I'd say within the next few hours." She said closing the terminal and stepping back.

"Excellent" I said.

"Sir.. We have landed." The ships dumb AI said.

"Good. Power down all nonessential functions. But make sure life support is kept running at a hundred percent all the time. I'll check on our fellow prisoners soon enough." I said getting to me feet.

I turned to Jean "Come my Queen.. let's see what is left of my homeworld."

She nodded and took my hand. Together we headed down a corridor and towards the airlock with Kurumu and Issac behind us.

The airlock opened and I stepped out into a nightmare. What was once thick jungle now ash and soot covered everything. I felt anger rise in me. Those bastards destroyed everything that they could and all because they were sadistic.

"_One. I want you to begin construction of transports that can carry at least fifty survivors at a time. I want to start finding the survivors of my planet." _I said.

"_As you command master...once we find them what do you intend for us to do than?" _One asked.

"_Inject them with the nanites without them knowing. They must believe that I am their only hope." _I said.

I turned as a large group of replicators swarmed by heading for a small mountain in the distance. It would provide the raw materials for the ships and the new city that I planned on building in this very spot. This thought caused me to chuckle.

"What do you find funny in this?" Kurumu asked.

My laughter stopped and my whole expression changed as my glare made Kurumu take a step back. "I find nothing funny in this at all.. I was just thinking that its a bit Ironic that Human's began in the great rift valley millions of years ago and now in the Dawn of the 2nd era of man. It begins again in Africa.." I said turning to look as the sun started to set.

"The sunset is beautiful my love." Jean said leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Just think of what it will look like from the city scape once our empire is built." I said as we parted.

"It is getting dark now my love.. come... let us go to bed.. and worry about these other matters in the morning.. we have had a long day after all." Jean said giving me a pleading look.

While I did want to continue I knew that I was not fatigued at all I couldn't say no to the look that my Queen was giving me. A look that spoke of excitement and innocence at the same time.

"Very well my Queen. We shall see to the others in the morning." I said. I turned to Kurumu and Issac "Make sure the airlock stays sealed at all times. Their may be survivors but we don't know what state of mind they'll be in." I said heading towards the airlock. Issac gave Kurumu a look before following and Kurumu soon did the same.

#########

Today was day 1 of the empire I liked to believe. It is the day when everything will change. And the first order of business was to check and see if the transports were finished. I yawned and untangled myself from Jean. I quietly slid out of bed and placed the cover over her nude form before donning a pair of pants and slipping out of the room. I made my way to the hanger of the ship.

"_One.. are any of the transports ready?" _I asked.

"_Yes my master.. The replicators have completed two so far." _One said.

"_Excellent.. send for Issac and Miranda to meet me in the hanger." _I said as I stepped into the elevator.

There was a little tingle of acknowledgment as the doors of the elevator slid shut.

…..

When Issac and Miranda stepped off the elevator to join me in the hanger it was clear that they didn't get much sleep last night as both looked terrible.

I smiled "I'm glad you two could join me." I said.

Issac yawned "Why did you summon us so early?" He asked as he scratched his side. Miranda just nodded her head to indicate she was thinking of the same thing as she also yawned.

"The replicators have complete two transports. I want both of you to grab some breakfast and get ready to head out to start looking for survivors. I'll be sending a few aerial drones that I've developed to help with locating and rescuing survivors." I said taking a sip of water from a cup nearby.

"Do we really have to eat that slop?" Issac said making a face.

"For now it is all we have. But I have sent out several aerial units and others to begin in the seeds and such to begin growing our own food. We will need a strong agriculture if we intend for this empire to grow strong." I said.

"That is then this is now." He said still making a face.

"Tell you what stop by a stream on your way out and see if you can catch some fish." I said making a face.

He smiled and nodded. Did he really just take me seriously? Oh well I turned to Miranda. "I've also got a surprise for both of you. Now go eat your breakfast and than report back to me." I said turning my back on them.

Miranda and Issac turned and headed back towards the elevator. I watched as the transports were being prepped for launch. Both transports looked very similar to the drops ships from the movie Aliens. Both were painted green with the red and black emblem of a claw rising up to grip several stars. Under each wing of the transports was two dual plasma cannons each capable of three round bursts per second. I'm still not quite sure where these aliens acquired the technology.. probably another dimension that I have yet to realize but the weaponry was impressive to say the least.

"_Master.. the other two projects that you asked me to complete personally is finished." _One said in my head.

"_Excellent.. is it ready for testing?" _I asked.

"_Yes my master." _One said.

I smiled and headed for the elevator.

######

I walked into the dark room and the lights came on automatically. In the center of the large room was what looked to be a large circular mirror.

I glanced to my side where on a stand was a metal gauntlet. I walked over and picked it up. The silver gleamed even in the faint light of this room.

"_Keep tabs on me One.. I want this to go perfectly." _I said to my faithful companion.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see One sitting in the corner watching me. It had grown enormous now. It was the size of a VW beetle.

I nodded to it and it bowed respectfully. I held the glove up to the light before sliding it on.

Instantly the room started to shake and I nearly dropped to my knees as the power from the gauntlet was being released. The initial shock soon wore off and as I slowly stood armor exploded from the gauntlet and quickly wrapped around me. Soon all but my head was covered and without a moment to pause my head because encased as well.

To anyone on the outside I looked very much like Sauron from Lord Of The Rings. I looked down at my hands and closed my fits and felt the power radiate from them.

"_I trust you had no difficulty in crafting this did you?" _I asked One.

"_Not at all Master... the idea was always in your head.. I just had to put it into context." _One said.

I nodded and than I spoke revealing another trait of the new armor. When I spoke the slits where my eyes would be flashed red and my voice made the room shake slightly. My voice was deep and terrifying.

I smiled before I tilted my head back and laughed causing the whole room to shake from my voice.

"_Might I ask why you are laughing Master?" _One asked slightly puzzled.

I turned to one and stared directly at it. _"I was just doing the evil villain laugh.. it's no big deal." _

It bowed in acknowledgment. I turned my attention to the mirror and waved my gauntlet across it and the image instantly changed revealing a scene that made me curious. On the other side was Ellie in the ship by herself frantically searching for Issac. Even though it was tiny she was pulling everything apart trying to find him. I smiled as an idea came to me on just how to test my new device. Without a second thought I reached my hand through the mirror.

#####

Ellie collapsed into her chair exhausted. So much has happened from losing all her family and friends to finding Issac to rescuing him.. than he just vanishes. One moment their asleep than she wakes up to see him gone. She knew he couldn't have simply donned his suit and went for a stroll outside. They were far from any station or planet at the moment.

She closed her remaining eye and started to drift off to sleep when a noise caused her to jolt upward. She turned and nearly yelled as a literal hole opened in front of her. It had white energy pulsating from a black interior.

She took a step forward when suddenly a great hand came out of the whole and gripped her arm. She screamed and tried to jerk free but it was of no use. Her fear only intensified as the owner of that arm appeared out of the hole. It was a figure out of a nightmare. It was a tall figure dressed in some kind of medieval gothic armor. Its eyes flashed followed by a chuckle that caused her to collapse to her knees.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled up at the nightmare.

Finally for the first time I spoke to another living soul. **"All in good time my dear.. for now sleep" **I said holding my gauntlet over her. She cried out before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

I laid her to the floor and turned towards the controls of the ship. A spike appeared protruding from above my fist and I jammed it into the console. I didn't care what damaged I caused I was simply downloaded all the technological information from the data banks. Once done I withdrew the spike and it vanished back into the gauntlet.

"_One.. I want you to send a fair amount of replicators that you have on hand. They will be sent in this ship to the nearest planet. Once their they will begin replicating and harvesting the minerals for use for the empire." _I said.

"_Yes master... may I ask anything else?" _One asked.

"_Yes.. but that is for later. For now I want them mine the minerals for the empire. Later once I acquire more technology they will begin construction of a fleet to conquer that universe." _I said smiling.

I felt the tingle that indicated that one understood. I turned to Ellie without any effort slung her unconscious body across my shoulders and stepped through the portal as several dozen replicators began pouring in after me.

"_One prepare a room for operating." _I said glancing down at the woman. A tingle indicated that it understood.

I touched my empty hand to my chest and in a flash the armor vanished and was now inside a silver bracer that was on my occupied arm.

#####

Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and than quickly sitting up and clutching her right eye. She could see out of her right eye. How? She looked around quickly at the semi dark room and saw a figure sitting in a chair

"It's good to see you awake my dear. The eye is mechanical I'm afraid. While I possess the ability to replicate or create any machine or metal object. I'm afraid I do not possess the ability to create organic matter... yet." I said letting the last word hang.

"Who are you?" She asked squinting as she tried to see better in the low light.

The figure stood and made his way towards her. When he stepped into the light she gasped and almost fell off the bed as she tried to scamper backwards.

My blood red eyes shined in the light as I smiled a very nerve shaking smile "I am your emperor.. and I've got big plans my dear."

**A/N: Wow long chapter. Wipes sweat from brow* Sorry to all those that expected me to update sooner but a busy work schedule has prevented that. Till next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, books, animes, tv shows, music, etc.. that I may mention. All OC's belong to me.**

**Thanks everyone.**

Miranda and Issac were standing in the hanger when I returned. "Good. I'm glad your both here." I said. I turned to Issac "I have a surprise for you." I said as I gestured towards the elevator and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight of Ellie.

Without a second thought he bound across the floor and picked her up in an embrace than he promptly kissed her with force.

Issac turned back to me "How? Was she a prisoner just like us?" He asked.

I shook my head "I brought her here. As I told you before I take care of those who serve me very well." I said. He looked puzzled so I explained to him the details on my finding her.

"I see..." He said as he seemed to drift off into thought.

"Listen.. I know I was sending you two out to look for survivors but I have a mission for you both first." I said smiling.

"What kind of mission?" Miranda asked.

"Follow me" I said as I turned back towards the elevator.

…..

"What the hell is this?" Issac asked as he started at the large mirror.

"It's a small gateway between dimensions. I thought of it up after studying the data of the technology from these aliens." I said.

Miranda looked slightly bored "So is this what you wanted us to do? Stare at a mirror?" She asked as she casually blew a strand of hair out her eyes.

I smiled "Not quite. I have a gift for each of you."

Both their faces seemed to lighten up. I smiled. The nanites were working perfectly in their bodies. Soon they would obey me without question yet still retain their sense of independence.

I walked over to the stand that held my gauntlet from earlier. On the stand was a case and inside the case was two gauntlets I had One specially make. They were very different from mine.

I opened the case causing Miranda and Issac to let out a small gasp as they caught sight of the gauntlets. I removed the one of the left first. It was Sliver with a blue spiral trim running the length of it.

"This is for you Miranda. Wait to put it on until I tell you." I said handing her the gauntlet.

I turned and handed the other gauntlet which was silver also but had a red spiral pattern on it instead. I instructed Issac to wait as well.

"Now the mission were about to go on might be a little tricky. That is why I decided to bestow upon you these gifts now. They will come in hand soon enough. Now why don't you put them on." I said.

They looked at each other. Each hesitating some. Than Miranda slid hers on first followed by Issac whose eyes were glued to Miranda's arm.

Nothing happened and they seemed surprised. "Nothings happening" Issac said.

I chuckled causing both to look at me "Of course not. They'll only work if you hit the hidden switch on the gauntlet."

Both stared down at the their gauntlet for a moment before they nodded. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Issac asked.

I smiled and touched my bracer. My armor instantly enveloped me caused both to stumble backwards in shock.

I chuckled causing the room to vibrate. **"Do I scare you?" **I asked menacingly.

Both nodded their heads and I chuckled again. **"Come now.. You do not have to be afraid." **I said. I turned towards the mirror and waved my hand and the mirror immediately changed and showed a space station orbiting a planet. I heard a gasp and saw a somewhat surprised expression on Miranda's face.

"**I see from your reaction you know this place."** I said.

She nodded "It's where they housed all the information regarding EDI's programming and creation. But why wou.." She paused as realization came over her. "I see.. You want to steal her programming so you can create your own version of EDI." She said.

I nodded.. Good she was smart.

"**Since this is a Cerberus station.. Miranda you will go through first. Try not to draw attention to yourself. We will follow you."** I said.

"Don't you think they would get suspicious of you two?" She asked.

I chuckled **"Only if they see us." **I said as I touched a button on my wrist and I immediately turned invisible.

She nodded and turned towards the mirror.

######

TIM sat in his chair drinking his beverage of the day going over some reports. He sighed more colonies disappeared and he had hoped Miranda would be done with Shepard by now.

Suddenly a light on his chair flashed. He turned and pressed the button. The screens in front of him flashed by before a single image stopped and zoomed in.

In the image was Miranda accessing a high security area. He was slightly puzzled. Why is she there when she's supposed to be working on the lazarus project.

His eyes widened in realization "Computer. Locate Operative Miranda Lawson." He said.

The images flashed by quickly and once again stopped on an image and showed the real Miranda Lawson to be in her office working on paperwork.

He quickly hit a button on his chair.

…..

Miranda had just finished hacking the door when alarms began to blare.

"Shit" She cursed as she quickly ducked inside and sealed the door. She went over the to the console that housed the data she was looking for. She placed her gauntlet on the console. After a moment several hundred nanite replicators began to ooze off her gauntlet and onto the console before disappearing inside of it.

She could hear banging followed by cutting tools as they began to burn through the door. After a minute the nanites returned to her gauntlet.

She turned towards the door as the cutting stopped and the door was blown opened.

Several teams of Cerberus guards armed to the teeth swarmed in.

"Whoever you are your under arrest" One of the Cerberus's guards said.

To their surprise she smiled as she touched her gauntlet.

There was a flash and they quickly shielded their eyes. When they looked back several took a few steps back as what they were looking at couldn't be real.

Miranda was covered head to toe in silver armor. The shoulder plates extended a good 12 inches off the shoulder. The individual plates were tailored to suit her mobility. The Helmet resembled the EVA helmet from Halo 3 but the face plate had two eye holes that flashed blue. The face plate also had the image of a skull smiling painted onto it.

As the men recovered and started to aim their guns again three of them were suddenly sliced in half from head to groin. They quickly trained the guns in the direction of their fallen comrades before another four were sliced in half at the waist.

Miranda reached out and ripped a chunk of the wall off and slammed it into two soldiers.

"Fall back" One yelled as they began scrambling out of the room. A few stayed and opened fire at Miranda. She simply stood her ground as the mass accelerated slugs merely bounced off her armor.

One guard in particular dropped his weapon in terror as Issac decloaked. The guard then attempted to run only to have Issac grab him by the head and proceed to slam his head into the bulkhead causing his head to quite literally and violently explode.

Issac's armor was similar to his old armor but was a little bulkier but lighter weighing only about 10 pounds. It was silver with a red dragon stretched across the entire length of the suit from the left foot to the helmet. On the helmet it had a dragons head opening and in the mouth was two eye slots which glowed red. In Issac's hand was a massive Scythe. He slammed the butt of it down on the ground causing a small shockwave sending a few of the remaining guards flying.

Miranda opened her palms and two hidden blades appeared. They were similar to Enzio's blade from Assassin's Creed. She dashed forward and quickly spun slicing two soldiers guns in half before spinning again and separating their heads from their bodies.

As the last soldier ran from the room screaming in terror I decloaked and chuckled. I turned my helmeted face upwards to stare at the security camera.

"**Thanks for all info Timmy. I'll be seeing you soon." **I said chuckling.

I waved my gauntlet and the portal appeared. Miranda stepped in followed by Issac. I glanced around one last time before stepping in myself.

TIM sat in his office seriously pissed off. Just who the hell were those people. As he tried to life his drink his hand was shaking slightly. He cursed before chucking the glass across the room.

…...

"This armor is amazing." Miranda said as the armor vanished and appeared as a sliver/blue bracer on her right arm.

"I agree.. the power that we weld is amazing." Issac said looking down at his silver/red bracer.

"These are my gift to you. I want my generals to be prepared. Each of those armor suits amplifies your own power. For you Miranda your Biotic's are amplified as well as your speed. For you Issac it was a bit trickier since your pretty much a normal human. But the armor increases your strength and speed." I said smiling as the two looked at their bracers like a kid in a candy store.

"Now you two may go about searching for survivors. I've already had the replicators start construction on temporary housing. It'll do for now but in the next few days once the replicators start returning from the mountain we can begin to build are grand capital city." I said as I turned heading for the door.

As I walked down the corridor I summoned one _"Is the interface ready?"_

"_Yes my master." _One said.

I smiled and continued on for another twenty minutes or so. I stopped in front of what appeared to be just a normal wall. I placed my gauntlet against the wall and it shimmered before vanishing. I had instructed One to design this area in secret. This was one area where I wanted my plans to go unnoticed even by my own Queen.

"_I've got the packet with the information. Start working on it as soon as you can." _I said as the replicators I had taken from Miranda oozed off my belt and joined their brethren.

"_As you wish my master. The AI will be online within 18hrs if that is what you wish." _One said.

"_Make it 24 I don't want to rush this." _I said as I headed back out. The wall appeared behind me and I headed back towards the elevator.

….

I ran into Alice when I stepped off the elevator "Hello sis." I said smiling. She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Yes?" I asked.

"I noticed you were gone brother." She said her eyes unflinching.

I smiled of course she would know that I had left for awhile. It's the bond from the vampire blood.

"Yes. I wanted to test out a few new pieces of equipment as well as gain some valuable technology." I said.

"I see.. I... I was worried about you. Your all that I have left David." She said. I saw a tear flow from her eye and I quickly brought a finger up and wiped it away.

"Don't cry sis. Nothings going to happen to me. In fact its those aliens that will have to worry. Once our empire is built well have revenge not just for our parents but for every human that they killed." I said my face showing resolve.

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I embraced her back as well.

"Now let's start the day shall we. I better go wake up Jean." I said heading towards my room with Alice in tow.

"Ya know I remember when you used to never try to talk to women. Now your involved with a really hot chick. Your Emperor of the last of Humanity and your controlling probably one of the most dangerous things in existence. You sure are something bro." She said.

I chuckled "Alice you haven't seen nothing yet."

**A/N: Another chapter down in the books. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun. Till next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, Movies, TV shows, Books, etc.. that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine.**

**This will be a massive crossover so your Inputs and Suggestions will be taken into consideration. **

**Thanks everyone. **

Sarah sat beside her little sister as they flew across the African landscape. They had been traveling for nearly 6 hours since they were picked up in their native USA. She looked around at the several families that had managed to find shelter by hiding in an old mining cave along with him. She looked down at her sleeping sister and sighed They had been hiding for days before they were found. When the big man in the suit of armor first appeared they were terrified until he revealed himself to be human. He explained that a Human had defeated the aliens that had caused so much death and destruction. He also explained that the man who he referred to as Emperor was building an empire to fight against the remaining aliens who believed themselves safe in their home dimension.

She was confused at first but the man who she now knew as Issac merely said that the Emperor would explain everything in time. The people with her eventually agreed that staying here was pointless now and they gathered what little belongings they had and boarded the transport. She marveled at its technology as it hovered quietly off the ground.

"You like?" Issac had said and she smiled and nodded as she carried her Five year old sister onto the ship.

They placed their belongings onto the floor and sat down in various chairs that had a curved design to them. As she sat down she felt a small pressure against her back but it quickly went away.

"What was that?" She asked Issac as he stepped inside. She rubbed her back slightly where she had felt the pain.

"It was an injection to help fight against any diseases you might have encountered. These aliens released some kind of virus that kills humans." Issac said.

She quickly looked down at her baby sister "What of my sister?" She asked.

Issac took something off his belt and pressed it against her sisters arms. Her sister stirred slightly in her sleep but quickly stopped and her breathing returned to normal.

"She will be fine. Now I have a few more people to pick up before we head to your new home.. what's your name little one?" He asked her.

"Sarah... Sarah Davis." She looked down at her sister "And her names Emma." She said.

He nodded and extended his hand. She gasped slightly as the metal seemed to melt away revealing his hand underneath.

She shook his hand and heard several people gasp as trays slid from a compartment on the wall carrying food and water.

She looked to her right as her tray slid forward revealing water and food. She thanked Issac and watched him head towards the front before she quickly tore into her food. She stopped herself after a moment making herself save some for Emma.

She leaned her head back and slowly she felt herself drift off to sleep.

….

…

..

.

She felt a slight bump and she jolted slightly looking around. She saw that a few more people had joined their group. She looked down to see her sister looking up at her.

"I'm hungry" Emma said. Sarah smiled and looked at the compartment that had held the food. She tapped it but nothing happened. She looked around as she tried to figure out how to get it to open when she heard a voice behind her.

"Let me get that for you." Issac said typing a button on his wrist. The panel slid open and a tray of food came out.

Emma's eyes lit up and she began digging into the food.

"This ship is amazing" Sarah said as she watched her sister eat.

Issac chuckled "You haven't seen nothing yet.. speaking of which if you look out the window you should see the city by now."

She looked out the window and her breath caught in her throat. Where once was a scorched patch of Earth was a huge city. She saw a rather large building with great pillars all around it. There was a long stretch of something white leading from the steps of the enormous building.

"What is that white stuff?" She asked pointing out the window.

Issac smiled "That's marble. My lord thought it would fit nicely leading to the Stargate." He said.

"What's a Stargate?" She asked.

He pointed to a large circular object at the base of the marble walkway.

"My lord will explain more if you wish. For now we will be landing and you as well as the rest of this group will meet the Emperor before your led to houses. Or in your case a family that can take care of you." He said.

He started to stand when she saw something that made her clutch onto his arm fiercely.

"What is that?" She said pointing at something on one of the roofs.

To her surprise he chuckled "That's just General Kurumu keeping watch over the city."

"But she has wings?" Sarah gasped.

Issac chuckled again "Yes she does.. you'll soon understand that there is more to this city than you think." He said turning and heading back towards the cockpit.

Now that he had mentioned it she could see more strange individuals roaming the city. Some had to be at least seven feet tall. Some had strange colored skin.

She felt her sister tug on her arm and she turned to see the little girl staring out the window with her.

"They have pretty colors." Emma said pointing at a strange woman who had blue skin and no hair but had tentacles that looked like a squid.

"Yeah... they do." Sarah said.

….

As her group made their way up the steps and into the palace as one of the guards standing at the bottom had said she couldn't help but gasp at its sheer size.

It was colored in gold, silver, and red. She looked around at the several tall buildings that were being erected all around the palace. She had heard that some were stores while others were homes for the newcomers.

They stopped as three guards opened the palace door. As they started to move a great shadow passed over them and several people gasped as the same winged woman from before flew past them and into the palace.

They made their way through several corridors before they came to a great throne room. It was impossibly tall with great pillars of white marble all around. An enormous gold chandelier hung above them with different gems hanging from it.

She turned her gaze back forward and saw a rather large man with armor as black as the night sitting on a throne that looked to be made out of pure silver and gold. To his right was another with a woman sitting on a similar throne. She wore a curved head piece that had two horns curled upwards on her head. She wore silver colored armor.

To his left was a woman standing there with silver gauntlets leading up to her shoulders. She had similar on her legs followed by metal boots. Silver chain mail covered the rest of her body. She had nothing more than a piece of chain mail draped across her head. She had to advert her eyes as nothing more than a simple leather tunic covered the woman's bosom.

She heard a noise and looked upward to see the wing woman fly over them before landing in front of the Emperor. The woman quickly dropped to one knee in front of the man.

"**Speak" **I commanded.

"My Leige... I have scouted to the east and finally returned. So far our plans on expanding the city will go as planned." She paused looking up at her Emperor "The next harvest will be ready soon.. The crops grow strong my Leige." She said bowing farther.

I nodded and smiled under my helmet.

"**Excellent.. Return to your watch on the city. If I need you again I will call for you." **I said.

She nodded and with a few beats of her wings took to the air and headed back out the door.

I was so busy staring at the woman that I didn't hear someone speak to me. I quickly jumped as I heard my name called and realized that it was Issac. I noticed he was bowed in front of the Emperor. After a few brief words he gestured to me.

"**Bring her forward." **I said.

I stepped past a few people with Emma still clutching tightly to my hand.

We stopped a few feet below the man. I glanced at the woman on her right and she had an unreadable expression on her face.. but I could see a faint yearning of some kind their. I glanced at the woman on the left and quickly averted my eyes. I didn't notice it before but her blood red eyes really creeped me out.. And that's not even mentioning the silver hair I saw that flowed down her back.

"**What is your name child?" **I asked smiling under my helmet.

I didn't say anything at first causing a few glances from the women at me.

"Is it not proper to speak when your spoken to child." The woman on the right asked.

"I apologize.. It's just your armor scares me Emperor." I said hoping that my referring to him by his title might impress him some.

To her surprise he started chuckling.

I turned my head towards Issac **"Take the rest to get checked out by our good doctor.. I wish to speak to these girls" **

Issac nodded "As you wish my Emperor." He said bowing slightly before turning to the rest of the group.

Before I knew it only Emma and I was standing before the Emperor.

I nearly jumped backwards in shock as the helmet seemed to melt from his face and I got my first glimpse at the man underneath.

"I hope this is better for you my dear." I said smiling.

She nodded "Thank you Emperor.. And thank you for taking us from the cave we were hiding. We would have surely run out of food within a week at best." She said.

"What is your name my dear?" I asked.

"Sarah.. and this is my little sister Emma." She said.

I nodded "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen and Emma is Five." She said.

I nodded once again "Where are your parents?" I asked.

A look of great sadness crossed her features. "They were killed in the bombardment Emperor." She said.

I nodded my head in understanding. "What are your plans now that your in our great city?" Jean asked leaning forward on her elbows.

I noticed how she seemed really eager to talk to the two girls. I glanced at the two girls than back at my wife. I smiled as I realized the look on Jean's face.

"Sarah and Emma.. since you have no family I've decided to take you two in as children of my own." I said standing up.

I saw a look of surprise cross Alice's face. "Are you sure brother? We have just met them." She said.

I smiled and turned back to the two girls "I'm quite sure Alice. I think they'll make an exceptional contribution to the growing family." I said stepping down the stairs.

I stopped in front of the two girls and extended my hand "Welcome to the family Princess Sarah and Princess Emma." I said.

Both stared at me in shock. I chuckled and turned to Jean "You can take them my dear and get them cleaned up and fed. Well have an assembly later so they can get to meet everyone else." I said.

Jean nodded and got up from her throne. Two of my body guards followed her and as she passed me I saw a look of utter joy on her face.

I smiled as I watched Jean kneel down to their level and began talking to them. I turned and headed back up the steps and past the throne. Alice glanced at Jean one last time before turning following me. Her hand ever present on her belt that held her lightsaber.

**Flashback...**

_It had been a few weeks since EDI had been up and running and Kurumu was busy testing her new suit that I had designed for her. She wore silver armor with only one gauntlet covering her entire right hand. Her other hand had a glove that allowed her claws extend and when they did they were metal unlike her regular claws. She wore a similar helmet to Issac's but the eye slots glowed purple._

_I was watching her practice with another weapon that I had given her. It was a morningstar that I had specially designed. I took great inspiration from Hawk Girl of the DC universe. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Alice watching Kurumu practice as well._

"_All is going to plan brother. The first group of refugees has arrived. Two buildings have already been completed and are ready for them to live in." She said not taking her eyes of the winged woman._

_I nodded and noticed that Alice continued to stand beside me "Is there something else sis?" I asked._

_She nodded "I wish to have armor like them as well. I know I don't have any kind of training or powers.. but I can learn. I'm strong and incredibly fast thanks to the vampire blood." she said._

_I saw the determined look in her eyes and smiled "Very well sis.. we just have to get you a weapon." I said placing a hand on her shoulder and turning us both towards the exit._

"_I already have a weapon in mind brother. I found it when we were searching one of the med labs." She said._

_I stopped as she removed something off her belt and my eyes widened slightly "A lightsaber" I said as I reached out and grabbed it. I felt the nanites on my bracer crawl across my hands. They quickly scanned it and stored its properties and information for a later use._

"_Interesting sis... are you sure your up for the last to learn how to use this?" I asked her._

_She nodded "Very well.. start training and in three months time I'll let you know what I have decided" I said stepping past her and through the exit._

_She nodded before turning and heading off into the darkness._

**Present Time...**

My sister for a lack of a better word had in a sense become my personal bodyguard while she was in the palace. She followed me everywhere. She stood to my left as my wife and adopted children stood to my right. So now the sun was starting to set as I stood at on the palace steps in front of a crowd numbering nearly 800 people. So far that's all we have been able to gather in the short amount of time that we've been here.

For this occasion my Armor was silver with gold trim. I held a large golden staff with several jewels on the end.

"**My people I stand before you today to announce a few things. Things are progressing at an excellent pace and soon more will join us. It won't belong before the Human race will once again reinstate its position as the dominate species on this planet." **I paused as I saw my people watching me with undivided attention. I smiled as they had no idea that when each one of them had been rescued they'd had a small amount of nanites inserted into them to gradually influence them to make them love me and become more devoted to me.

I looked back at them **"Thanks to some of the technology left by the alien scum we have developed a Stargate.. this will allow us to travel between planets at will." **I paused once again as the crowd cheered slightly. I saw several glancing at the object in question.

How we managed to build it was a surprise. Apparently the aliens stole some knowledge from the ancients.. hell they even stole some naquadah. We came across this when we did an extensive search of the ship and found the naquadah as well as a console that had the stolen information stored inside.

I turned back to my people **"I also wanted to say that soon food will no longer be a problem. I'll be acquiring something soon that will solve several problems at once including food supply." **I smiled as they cheered again.

I had plans to go to the stargate universe and steal the information that the Asgards had given the SGC. While I did have some of the knowledge pertaining to the ancients I didn't have the technology that I wanted. I smiled as I envisioned ships being constructed at record pace and food been created thanks to the Asgard techology.

"**I have two final announcements. First I want to introduce everyone to my two adopted daughters. I give you Princess Sarah and Princess Emma." **I said. I turned and gestured the two women forward and the crowd roared their approval. Both the girls looked nervous but smiled non the less. Sarah waved caused more cheers and I saw several women cry in happiness.

Sarah and Emma stepped back and both grabbed Jeans hands and wouldn't let go. I stepped to the front.

"**And finally I'm announcing the creation of a new special ops unit for our future army. They will have the power over all of the army. They are my four Generals." **I said gesturing with my hand and right on que They each stepped forward all fully armored. First Issac who showed off his great scythe followed by Kurumu who held her great morning star above her head. Miranda flicked her hands and both hidden blades appeared. And finally Alice stepped forward and ignited her purple lightsaber.

"**Every unit has always had a special name.. they shall be called 'The Four Horsemen of the Empire'" **I said.

The crowd went nuts with applause and several dozen flowers were thrown onto the steps. I smiled under my helmet as I gazed out over my people as the sun dipped behind the horizon.

"**The future awaits... and we shall meet it head on." **I yelled causing a thunder of applause.

I smiled. Tomorrow I will sent fourth my horsemen to acquire what I need than I will began to build my army.

I smiled and waved as I turned and headed back up the steps. Jean and the rest stayed behind as several people came up and quickly bowed and gave their congratulations to their Empress.

Alice followed me back inside and I stopped just inside the door. I turned towards the shadows.

"**You sure love staying in the shadows don't you?"** I asked. Alice stared puzzled at me before she noticed a figure standing in shadows.

"I did not want to cause a panic with my appearance my Emperor." The person said.

I chuckled **"After seeing what my people have seen so far I don't think you'll scare them much."**

I heard a noise and turned to see that Alice had ignited her lightsaber and was in a fighting stance.

"**You do not have to worry my dear sister. She is but merely a servant of mine." **I said. I couldn't help but smile at my sisters protectiveness.

She nodded "Than why not have her come out of the shadows and stop hiding."

I chuckled as did the person in the shadows.

"If that is what you wish your highness." The voice said.

Alice watched in shock as the woman stepped out wearing an outfit that left little to bear. Her bosom would make any man drop dead from a heart attack. She glanced at the woman's that had a veil covering most of her face. Her eyes were yellow and looked animal like.

"Humph you look Human to me" Alice said still in her fighting stance.

The woman chuckled and removed the veil over her face and Alice stepped back in shock as she stared at a monster.

Where what would be a human mouth was the mouth of some hideous beast.

"I should teach you a lesson little girl" Mileena said stepping forward. Before she could take more than two steps however she dropped to the ground screaming while clutching her head.

I walked over to her with my hands clasped behind my back. "Now Now don't you remember that I am your Emperor and you serve me." I said smiling down at her.

She looked up at me in agony as she jerked back and forth in pain. Finally she managed to flip herself over and pulled herself to her knees. She kowtowed before me. "Forgive me my Emperor. I meant her highness no disrespect." The woman said her voice shaking slightly.

I nodded and she slowly got to her feet and placed the veil back over her face. Slowly but surely my nanites were chipping away at her resolve. Soon she would obey me without hesitation.

I glanced at Alice who had put her shut off her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt.

"Why have you called me here my master?" Mileena said with her head bowed slightly.

"I have a mission for you. I want something and your just the person to get it. You'll leave in two days time.. so get some rest for now." I said walking past her.

Mileena glanced one last time at Alice before stepping back into the shadows.

Alice turned and quickly ran to catch up to me. I paused in step to allow her to join me.

"Where is she going?" Alice asked.

"To Kill someone for me.. a man that thinks he's untouchable." I said.

"What is his name brother. Surely I can do the job better than she can" Alice said with a serious look on her face.

I stopped and faced her "Now is not the time for petty jealously or grudges. Your more valuable to me here for now sister. When your time comes you'll be at the head of my army."

Her face went through several emotions before she finally nodded her head and we turned and continued to walk.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence she once again turned to me. "So what is this mans name?" She asked.

"His name is Jack Harper. And in two days he will die and all his technology and knowledge will belong to me." I said smiling.

**A/N: Long chapter and like I said at the top I decided to try something different for this one. I hope you all liked it. Up next will be Mileena taking on TIM and a certain person who thanks they control everything dealing with information will meet his end. I think you all know who I mean. I'm also thinking of bringing in Liara into this fic as well as she is one of my favorite characters from the series. Let me know your opinions and suggestions. I'm going to put a poll up to see who do you think will take on the Shadow Broker. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, games, tv shows, etc.. that I mention in this story. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

**This will be a massive crossover. Thanks everyone.**

TIM sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was slightly on edge. Something that was uncommon for him and it was starting to make his people worry.

In the back of his mind the words that the mysterious black armored figure spoke was slowly eating at him and it was driving him insane.

He heard footsteps and jerked slightly as one of his assistants came out of the shadows carrying some OSD's. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Sir, Are you ok?" The young woman asked.

He glanced at her and realized that we was sweating. "Yes, I've just been frustrated lately with the whole Shepard thing." TIM said.

"I'm not surprised Sir, With him destroying the Collectors and stealing a ship that is rightfully Cerberus's property." She said as she gave him a soft smile.

He nodded "True, And thank you for the OSD's."

"My plea..." She was cut off as a blade of metal burst through her chest. She looked down at the blade as her arms slowly came up towards it when her head jerked back as another blade burst from her throat.

TIM jumped out of his chair and in one quick motion hit a button on his chair causing a pistol to pop out. He quickly grabbed it and aimed towards the woman but stopped when he saw the woman on the floor.

He knelt down and checked her pulse. She was dead and he quickly scanned the room.

"Whoever you are come out, I'll make your death painful." He said as he tried to pierce the shadows. He made his way towards the chair in hopes of hitting the alarm.

As he reached for the arm of the chair he heard a noise and barely managed to dodge in time as a metal whip wrapped around the arm of the chair. It jerked and ripped the arm to shreds. He jerked and fired his pistol in the direction that the whip had retreated towards. To his surprise he heard laughter.

"That will do nothing against me fool." A woman's voice said.

"Who are you? If someone's paying you, I can double it." He said trying to pin the location of the voice down.

"Pay?" She let out a great bellow of laughter "I don't do this for money, I do this because it is my Emperors wish." She said laughing.

TIM froze and she caught it "Ah, I see you remember." She said.

As he started to move there was a noise and he quickly aimed his pistol in the direction of it but he gasped as the whip cut his pistol in half. He turned to run for the door when something hit him from behind and he slammed to the floor knocking the wind out of him.

He tried to get up but something knocked him back to the ground. He felt a foot pressing into his back.

He was jerked violently as his attack flipped him onto his back. He stared upwards at a woman with a very revealing outfit and a cloth covering half her face. She laughed and straddled his waist.

"My My, you sure weren't much of a fight." Mileena said chuckling.

"Let me go, If you do I can give you anything you want." He said desperately trying to get free.

She threw her head back and laughed "You cannot give me what my master already has, He is my salvation and he will bring a force upon this universe that will make the heavens weep."

"You cannot possibly hope to conquer every race in this galaxy." He said. He looked to his side and saw a pistol sticking out from the hip of the dead assistant.

"I think I have played with my food long enough." She said. He glanced back up at her as she removed her veil and his blood ran cold as a feeling of pure terror gripped him.

"Ah, I see you like my face. Don't worry, I'll just give you a little kiss." She said opening her mouth wide and leaning towards his face.

A million things ran through his mind. But the one thing that kept coming to the forefront of his mind was the death that awaited him.

Just as Mileena was about to bite his head off she was jerked backwards by her hair.

"What the?" She wiped her head and her blood ran cold.

I smiled down at her as I held a lock of her hair.

"Master, Why did you stop me? I was obeying your orders." She pleaded as a few tears welled up in her yellow eyes.

I smiled **"You've done well my pet and you shall be rewarded."** I said letting her hair go.

She smiled and bowed her head slightly "Master, Why are you here?" She asked as she kept her head bowed.

I smiled as I looked towards TIM who was crawling towards the dead woman. I saw the pistol sticking out from the dead woman.

"**I'm afraid that will do you no good Timmy."** I said making my way over towards him. He froze as he saw me approaching. He glanced at me than the pistol. He quickly dove for the pistol and pulled it out before quickly firing a shot at me.

I smiled as the shot merely bounced off of my armor. I reached down and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up several feet off the ground.

"**I wanted to see if you would do my tasks without hesitation, I thank you** **Mileena."** I said glancing back at the woman.

She bowed deeply "My Emperor is the most kindest." She said stepping back into the shadows.

I turned towards TIM **"Now, While killing you might do the rest of the** **galaxy good it help me at all."** I said.

"What are you talking about?" He gasped as he clawed at my armor.

I held up my hand and jammed my empty hand into his mouth. He started to gag as he felt the nanites from my armor slid down his throat. I let go and he dropped to the ground.

I watched as his body convulsed and twisted. Finally it came to a stop and he simply stared up at the ceiling unblinking. I knelt down next to him and grabbed his face forcing him to look at me.

"**Like I said, Killing you would benefit the rest of the galaxy but not me.** **From this moment on you work for me."** I said letting go of his face and standing back up.

He slowly sat up and quickly got onto his knees. "I.. Argh.." He cried as he tried to fight the nanites control.

"**Your resistance is futile."** I said. I smirked inwardly as I thought of the borg from star trek.

He gasped as his body fell forward and he his head touched the floor as he kowtowed before me. "I.. I serve my Emperor." He said gasping.

I smiled **"Soon you won't feel so much pain once the nanites take full control."**

He gasped as he looked up at me. I smiled down at him and extended a hand **"Welcome to the Empire Jack Harper."**

…...

Four shadow guards were patrolling the corridor when they heard a noise and quickly turned as a large glowing portal opened before them.

"What the hell is that?" One asked. All four raised their weapons at it.

A metal spike flew from the portal piercing ones guards helmet and he quickly dropped to the floor dead. The other three turned the weapons back towards the portal but to their horror they saw four individuals standing before them. All looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I'm thankful that you placed us in a corridor and not on the outside in this storm." Kurumu said looking around before her gaze fell on the three terrified guards.

Miranda scoffed "Don't be an ass, At least I know how to work the thing." She said.

Kurumu turned towards the Biotic "At least I'm not a slut, All you do is grovel at the Emperors feet hoping that once he's spent his evening with Jean hell crawl into your bed." The young Succubus said.

Miranda growled and her blades sprang out. "You watch your tongue." She said.

The two women glared at each other. Alice had enough of it. "ENOUGH!" She yelled causing both women to jump slightly and look at her.

"I'm the one in charge here, Don't forget it." She growled.

Both women shot a glare once more at each other before turning back to her and nodding.

Alice turned towards the three guards just as an alarm rang out through the ship. "Well, It seems our arrival is old news now." Issac said.

Alice took a step towards the three guards and they fired a shot at her. She quickly ignited her lightsaber and blocked the shots. She smiled and given the fact of the purple glow of the lightsaber making her smile look ever the more sinister the guards turned to run. Issac dashed forward and with a swipe cut the three in half.

"Let's go pay the big man a visit shall we." Alice said stepping over the upper half of a guard.

The others nodded. Kurumu activated her armor. Their was a flash and once it dissipated She was covered nearly head to toe with silver colored armor. Her bat like wings were now metal similar to Archangels from the X-men series. Her head was covered with a helmet that resembled the Aegis helmet but had to slanted slots that glowed purple.

They came to a stop as nearly a dozen guards poured into the corridor. Kurumu stepped past Alice and jerked her arm upwards causing several dozen spikes to fly from her wing and impale themselves into the guards head.

They stepped over the bodies and continued. After what seemed like an hour they stepped through a door and looked around. Tied to a chair in a room was some sort of alien.

"Whoever you are... you have to help me." He gasped.

Alice glanced at him before turning and heading out into another corridor. Alice was slightly uneasy. This was a cakewalk and she felt that something wasn't quite right. Where were the rest of the guards?

They stepped through a rather large door and her question was quickly answered as nearly four dozen guards surrounded a rather large alien in the center of the room. It could only be the shadow broker.

"Well, I think you four have come far enough." He smiled "Now, Tell me who you are and who sent you?" He said as his guards gripped their guns tighter.

Alice smiled as she activated her lightsaber "We are the four horsemen and our Emperor sent us." She said dashing forward and sliced a guard in half.

The guards opened fire but she quickly dodged and sliced a guards head off before turning and cutting another in half at the waist.

Issac dashed forward and impaled two guards with the spike end of of his Scythe. He jerked it out and swung in an ark killing four guards before he dashed towards another two.

Miranda threw a warp at one while stabbing another through the head with her blades. She jumped back as a grenade was chucked in her direction. She fired a pull at the soldier who threw it at her. As he was jerked towards her she spun and sliced him in half with her blades. She smiled and dashed towards another two.

Kurumu rolled as a grenade was thrown at her. She quickly wrapped her wings around her as the grenade went off. Thanks to her armor she was unharmed. She jerked her arm towards the guards and impaled four of them. She dashed towards another as he claws extended and she gripped his head and spun snapping his neck. She picked him up and threw him at two others. They were hit by the flying body of their comrade. As they tried to get up Kurumu spun and killed them instantly with the sharpened edge of her wings.

The Shadow Broker growled in frustration as looked around. Nearly all of his guards were dead. He heard a noise and turned back forward as a figure landed in front of him.

"You seem to enjoy sending other people to do your dirty work." Alice said igniting her lightsaber.

To her surprise the Broker smiled. With a roar he jumped upwards knocking the table towards her. She barely managed to dodge it in time as it hit the wall and exploded in thousands of splinters.

She turned back towards the Broker who was holding a rather impressive energy shield and carrying an AR with the other hand.

"You won't get through this shield as easy as you did my guards." He roared charging her.

She rolled out of the way as she quickly spun swinging her lightsaber. To her surprise the Broker blocked it. With a grunt he pushed forwards causing her to jump to the side and he fired his AR at her. She dashed again and quickly made a swipe towards his back. He spun blocking the saber just in time.

"For someone as large as you, you sure are fast." She grunted as she pressed her saber against his shield.

He chuckled "I take that as a compliment, But you do realize that you'll never be able to defeat me right?"

Alice smiled causing him to frown "For someone who thought they were invincible you've forgotten a basic rule of battle." She said.

He frowned even more "And what's that?" He asked.

She stepped back and he stared at her "You always keep your eyes open." She said. His eyes widened in shock and he let out a howl of pain as Issac's Scythe buried itself into his midsection. His shield vanished and Alice swung her lightsaber cutting his arm off that held the AR. With a grunt Issac jerked the Scythe free effectively cutting the Broker in half.

Alice deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her hip. She casually walked over to the Broker and knelt down. "You put up a good fight. But you were stupid and it cost you." She said getting back to her feet. The Broker only gargled in response as his form quickly stilled.

"**You four have done well."** I said causing the them to spin towards me.

After the initial shock of seeing me they quickly dropped to one knee before me.

"Brother, We have done as you asked." Alice said getting to her feet.

I smiled **"I am most pleased dear sister."**

I walked past them and placed my hand on the console. Thousands of nanites flowed from my hand and into the console. I glanced back at them **"I trust your fight wasn't too difficult?"** I asked.

"Hardly, These incompetent fools were not match." Kurumu said her armor vanishing and a silver bracer with purple strips gleamed on her arm.

"**Is Feron still alive?"** I asked as I gazed over the consoles.

"The alien? Yes my Emperor." Miranda said. I glanced at her **"Throw him out the airlock."** I said turning back to the console.

Miranda nodded and turned heading out the door with Issac in tow. Alice watched them leave before heading over to stand by me.

"**Yes?"** I asked without looking from the console.

"Now that the Broker is dead, What are we going to do with this place?" She said gesturing around.

My helmet opened and slid away from my face. I turned to smile at my sister. "We will use it as a secondary base, for now however I'll send some replicators to begin rebuilding the ship to meet my specifications." I said.

"A second base? Is that wise at the moment?" She asked. I smiled at my sisters concern.

"Do not fear those alien bastards, If they wanted to annihilate us they would have already attacked us. No, Their biding their time right now or their completely unaware of us. Either way it will work to our advantage." I said.

She nodded "I believe you brother, But what of the Reapers? It is nearly the time of their arrival." She said.

I smiled "While the Reapers are of some concern, I am not worried about them at the moment."

"Brother, You cannot possibly run the palace and this place at the same time. Who will watch over this place when your not here?" Alice asked.

I glanced around the room and saw Kurumu looking through a few folders. I turned back to look at Alice "I'll just have to find someone." I said.

A portal appeared behind us and we turned to see replicators pouring through the portal.

"_I have sent six dozen replicators as you commanded" _One said.

"_Excellent, Thank you."_ I said.

"I will check for survivors with Kurumu." Alice said. I nodded. She started to turn away when a warning started flashing on the console.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a ship approaching, Let's see who it is" I said pressing a few buttons and a display popped up showing the SR-2 Normandy.

"Ah, Commander Shepard's here." I said smiling evilly.

Alice frowned "Surely this puts a damper in your plans brother?" She said.

I chuckled "Not at all sis." I pressed my com on the side of my head "Miranda, have you disposed of Feron yet?" I asked.

"We just stuck him in the airlock." She said.

"Bring him here, I want to give Commander Shepard a welcoming gift." I said.

"Yes my Emperor." She said switching off the com.

…...

Sarah Shepard made her way through the various corridors of the brokers ship. She wiped a strand of black hair out of her face. Her dark blue eyes cast glances here and there searching for their enemy. Beside her Miranda and Liara walked beside her.

"Somethings not right." Liara said glancing around. Miranda nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Your right, But we need to press on." Shepard said as they came to a stop in front of a large double door.

She pressed her hand up against it and the door opened revealing a large spacious room with consoles dotting every corner. Near the far side was what resembled the back of a throne in her opinion.

She took a few steps into the room with the other two mimicking her. The door closed suddenly causing all three women to spin towards the door.

"**Why so jumpy Commander Shepard?"** I asked as the chair spun to reveal myself.

Shepard aimed her pistol at me with the other two women doing the same. "Who are you?" She asked.

I chuckled **"I am your Emperor, and you shall serve me."** I said with my eyes flashing.

Miranda smirked "While you look tough with all that armor, there's one of you and three of us."

I smiled "**In that case."**

The door to the spare room opened and all four of the horsemen walked in without their armor engaged.

Miranda was shocked at seeing a identical version of herself. The horsemen came to stand beside me.

My Miranda winked at the other Miranda causing her to gasp in shock. Shepard looked at both than turned to me "What the hell kind game are you playing?" She asked.

"**I tell you what Shepard, How bout a little catfight."** I said. I nodded to the three women and they stepped forward activating their armor in the process. Liara and Miranda gasped but quickly composed themselves.

Miranda came to a stop in front of her doppelganger. "I hope your ready for some pain." My Miranda said as her blades sprang out.

Kurumu came to a stop in front of Liara as her claws extended "I've never seen what your kinds blood looks like, I guess today I will" She said chuckling evilly.

Alice stopped infront of Shepard and ignited her lightsaber. She pulled the lightsaber up towards her face in a gesture of respect "I've heard my brother tale me many stories of your adventures Commander Shepard, We shall see if they are indeed true." She said.

"**Let the battle begin."** I said.

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger ya know, But the battle between Shepard and the Empires elites will happen next chapter so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, games, tv shows, etc.. that I mention in this fic. Those belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

**This will be a massive crossover. So your input or suggestions are welcomed.**

Kurumu was the first to strike as she dashed forward and slashed Liara on the shoulder.

Liara cried out in pain as she quickly threw a blast at Kurumu who dodged it.

"**Your a little slow Liara, I'm surprised."** I said chuckling. Liara shot a glare at me before turning her attention back to Kurumu. Truth is I was more surprised than she was. I was certain that the Biotic would've dodged that for sure.

I turned my attention to the two Miranda's just as they began to clash.

Shepard's Miranda fired her SMG at My Miranda who brought her blades up deflecting the shots. Miranda ducked just in time as the blade sliced the terminal in half that she was standing in front of.

Miranda rolled and got up running while firing her SMG back at Miranda.

Miranda smiled and dashed with inhuman speed. Miranda turned to fire a blast of Biotic energy but she was hit in the chest by My Miranda. She was slammed hard against the wall causing a huge dent.

I shifted my focus to Shepard and Alice who were circling each other like birds of prey.

Shepard fired her AR and Alice dodged to the side and with a quick swipe cut the AR in half. Shepard dropped the destroyed gun and brought her SMG out in one fluid motion. She fired at Alice who dodged again and swung her lightsaber.

Shepard ducked and fired at Alice who barely managed to deflect the shot.

I realized that out of the three women Alice had the least experience fighting and it was showing as she now started to back pedal as Shepard had brought another SMG and was advancing on Alice while at the same time ducking and dodging Alice's slashes.

That's when Alice did something that surprised me, she threw her lightsaber at Shepard.

Shepard ducked and felt a few hairs get singed off of her head. She turned back to Alice.

"That was stupid throwing away your only weapon." Shepard said aiming the SMG's at her.

Alice smirked "Who said I was throwing it away?"

Shepard's eyes widened as she quickly ducked narrowly avoiding getting her head sliced off by the lightsaber but her SMG's were cut in half.

Shepard dropped them while bringing out her pistol. She quickly aimed it at Alice only to see that she had vanished. Shepard gazed around when she felt someone grab the collar of her armor.

"It's over." Alice whispered in Shepard's ear as she picked Shepard up with no effort at all and slammed her into the wall knocking Shepard out.

Issac turned to me "They did well" He said.

I nodded **"Indeed they did, but we still have one more to watch"** I said turning my attention to Kurumu. Out of the corner of my eye Alice grabbed one of Shepard's feet and started to drag her in my direction while leaving a trail of blood.

Liara fired a singularity at Kurumu who dodged it "Idiot, you think that can hurt me..." She didn't get to finish as her eyes widened in surprise and she was pulled into the singularity.

She screamed as the rotation increased before detonating and throwing her against the wall.

With speed that surprised me Liara had a knife in her hand and her hand around Kurumu's throat in no time. As Liara raised the knife up I decided to end it.

Kurumu's eyes widened as the knife was thrust towards her face only to have me grab Liara's wrist.

Liara whipped her head at me as she grunted trying to free her hand. **"Come** **now my dear, I can't have you killing one of my people."** I said as I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She thrashed wildly as her feet dangled off the ground.

I carried her over to the middle of the room where an unconscious Shepard lay. I was glad to see that Shepard wasn't dead. I glanced over to the wall where a very battered Miranda was out cold. My Miranda dragged her over as well.

"What do you want from us?" Liara gasped as she tried getting free once again.

I chuckled **"Them, not so much"** I said gesturing towards Shepard and Miranda.

Liara's eyes widened in realization. "You.. you want me, Why?" She asked.

"**I need someone to become the new Shadow Broker, while you would have taken his place anyway I'm simply insuring that you'll work for me now."** I said smiling.

"I'll never work for you." She gasped and she managed to jerk one hand free. She quickly brought it up to my helmet and placed it against the side.

"Embrace Eternity" She yelled as her eyes went black. I merely chuckled.

Her eyes quickly changed back to normal "How? That's impossible to block." She said.

I chuckled **"I have many things that protect me."** I said tapping my helmet slightly.

"**Now, I think it's time for you to join the Empire."** I said grabbing her face and forcing her mouth open. I jammed my hand into her mouth as her eyes showed pure horror as she felt the nanites slide down her throat. I let go and she dropped to the ground gagging.

She collapsed to the floor and laid there unmoving for a few minutes before she slowly got to her knees. Her head snapped up towards me and I could see the anger in her eyes as she tried to fight the nanites.

"What... have... you done to me." She gasped as she crawled over towards me.

I smiled feel**"While your personality and memories will stay in tack, you'll serve me now. And just so you know I like to give my servants a little bit of free will. But I must warn you, should you try to even think of betraying me you'll feel** **pain like no other**." I said growling as my eyes flashed.

She came to a stop near my feet and kowtowed. I smiled **"Very good my dear,** **now get to your feet."** I said.

She did as I asked and when she got to her feet I could see that she was crying. I lifted a finger and wiped away the tear.

"**You won't understand it now, but what I'm giving you will give you what you truly desire. An understanding of the Protheans and Reapers that no one has ever known."** I said.

I saw a spark in her eye and I quietly smiled. Sometimes I just knew the right things to say to hook a person.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"**I can give you access to Prothean dig sites, Protean Cities that no one has come across yet."** I said.

She gave me a skeptical look "How could do all of this? How could you even know?" She asked.

I chuckled as I gestured towards the Shadow Brokers various consoles. **"These hold power that with just but one small bit of data could cause a war on the intergalactic scale. Now just think of the knowledge that the broker knew about the Protheans. Not to mention the fact that I'll give you full credit to anything you discover. I'll also send some Replicators to ****help you find various technologies that we can use."** I said.

I could tell by the look on her face. The scientist in her was excited at the prospect. But she gave me another skeptical look "How can I trust you?" She asked.

I chuckled **"You can't, but know this. I never harm those that serve me well."** I said gesturing towards the four horsemen.

All four nodded in agreement at my statement. Liara looked towards Shepard and Miranda before looking up at me. I could see the uncertainty but the scientist in her won over.

She looked down than up at me once again and extended a hand "Very well, I accept." She said shaking hands with me.

I smiled **"I'm glad to have you join us my dear."**

She turned back towards two unconscious women "What about them?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"**They won't be harmed, I give you my word."** I said. It was only a half truth really. I had plans for the both of them.

"**Take them to the shuttle, I'll be there shortly."** I said gesturing to Kurumu and Alice. Both women nodded and picked up the unconscious duo.

I turned back to Liara **"Now my dear, To show you that I reward those who serve me well. I'm giving you something as an act of good faith on my part."** I said.

The door on the far wall opened and Feron stepped out. Liara's eyes widened than she quickly ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Feron, I'm so glad to see you." She said stepping back and wiping tears from her eyes.

She turned to me "Thank you Emperor, Feron is a close friend. Thank you" She said.

I smiled **"Your quite welcome. Now, However I must depart this ship. I have some business to take care of. I will return soon when the replicators are done** **with their task."** I said turning towards the door. As I got near it however I paused and looked back **"And just remember what I said about betraying me."** With that I turned and left the room with her staring at my back.

I made my way through several corridors before I came to a hanger. Issac and Miranda were busy working on something with the shuttle. Alice saw me enter and quickly made her way over to me.

"Shepard and Miranda are in the shuttle as you requested." She said falling into step beside me.

I nodded. "Anything else you need?" She asked.

I shook my head **"Nothing at the moment sis, though I'll warn you now. Things will become very interesting soon."** I said chuckling.

She sighed "Would you please retract your helmet so I can talk to you face to face. That voice is only good when your trying to scare people" She said folding her hands over her chest.

I couldn't help it and started to laugh as my helmet retracted from my face. "Very well sis." I said stepping up to the shuttle.

Kurumu stepped out to greet me. She dropped to her knee quickly and brought her fist up to her left shoulder. "Is there anything thing you need my Emperor?" She asked staring at the floor.

I smiled "Fetch me a milkshake."

She looked up at me confused "I'm sorry my Emperor, but what is a milkshake?" She asked.

"Never mind" I said chuckling and stepping past her. She continued to stare at me with a confused look on her face.

I glanced to one side and saw that Shepard and Miranda were both tied up. And to my delight Shepard was beginning to stir.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Shepard." I said taking a seat across from her.

She groaned as she looked left than right as her eyes tried to focus. "Over here Shepard." I said and her gaze quickly locked onto me.

"Your Human?" She said her voice showing surprise.

I chuckled "Yes I am."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" She asked as she tried to struggle with the bindings but it was no use. They were made with a replicator alloy that couldn't be broken unless you had the strength of a hundred men. And even though Shepard had great strength thanks to her cybernetics I highly doubted that she was capable of breaking these.

I chuckled and was about to speak Kurumu slapped her across the face hard causing her to cry out in pain.

"He is your Emperor wench, remember that." Kurumu growled.

I shot a glare at her and she quickly dropped to her knees and kowtowed quickly. "Forgive me my Emperor, I grew angry at her disrespect for you my lord." She cried.

I forced myself to calm down. I couldn't really be angry at her, she was only protecting her master.

"Rise." I said. She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"Forgive me master." She said making her way over to me.

"It is quite alright." I said turning my attention back to Shepard who had a nice sized bruise showing already.

"I believe you asked who I am. I am your Emperor, and you shall serve me from now on." I said smiling.

She spat some blood on the floor. "I'll never serve you."

I chuckled "You act as if you have a choice."

I got to my feet and stepped over to her. She quickly tried to scramble away but only managed to flip herself onto her stomach. I reached down and with little effort picked her up by her hair. She cried out in pain. I grabbed her face and twisted it to look at me. She had a look of pure rage etched onto her face.

"Now, Open wide."I said grabbing her mouth rough and forcing it open. She struggled hard and I quickly shoved my hand into her mouth causing her to gag.

I withdrew my hand as she collapsed to the floor unmoving. I turned my attention to Miranda who had awakened and was watching the scene with horror.

"No, Please. I'll do anything you ask." She cried as she tried to jerk free. I grabbed her and did the same and let her go. She too collapsed onto the floor and laid there.

I sat back down and waited to the process to be complete. "We will soon have a few more allies my dear." I said to Kurumu as she sat down next to me.

…...

Joker yawned as he leaned back in his seat. He was trying to keep his hed straight. They lost contact with Shepard about two hours ago and were in the process of prepping another team to go in when an incoming signal caused Joker to sit up quick.

"This is Shepard, Were returning to the Ship. The Broker has been taken care of." The transmission cut out.

Joker glanced at EDI's orb "Does the Commander sound weird to you?" He asked the AI.

"Shepard's voice sound different than normal, but her voice patterns indicate that is her that sent the transmission." The AI said.

Joker frowned and sat back in his chair. "I think I'll send Jacob and Jack to the hanger just in case." He said bringing up the com and quickly sending them to the hanger.

….

Jacob and Jack stood outside the shuttle as it landed. Off to the right was Tali and Garrus who were busy fixing something on the Hammerhead.

The door opened revealing Shepard standing there. "Commander We.." He didn't get to finish as she launched a Biotic blast at him sending him flying across the hanger and smashing into the bulkhead making a dent and knocking him out in the process.

Jack quickly dodged as Shepard shot a blast at her. She quickly powered up. She noticed Garrus pick up his AR and Tali grab her shotgun. The Duo quickly dropped into some cover nearby.

"What the fucks going on Shepard?" Jack growled. Shepard smiled and sent another blast at Jack who barely managed to dodge it. Unfortunately the blast hit the crate that Garrus was hiding behind and he was knocked off his feet as the crate exploded into thousands of tiny splinters. Tali quickly grabbed his collar as he tried to struggle to his knees. She helped him get behind the crate she was hiding behind.

Jack sent a blast at Shepard and to her surprise another Biotic attack intercepted it and causing a small explosion to rock the shuttle and those around it.

Jack turned towards the shuttle door to see Miranda glowing blue and staring at her.

"I fucking knew it. Cerberus was in on this weren't they?" She growled.

Miranda stepped down the stairs and joined Shepard. Jack gathered her energy and was about to fire another blast when something out of a horror movie caused her to step back. At the shuttle door was a person dressed head to toe in armor that was black as night.

"**Now Now Jack, That's not a nice way to welcome guests."** I said chuckling as I stepped out into the hanger. Kurumu and Alice stepped out behind me. I had left Issac and Miranda on the base to oversee the upgrades and repairs.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jack growled as she gathered Biotic energy around her. Shepard and Miranda quickly stepped in front of me but I placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's quite alright." I said pushing the two to the side.

"**I am your Emperor, you all shall obey me."** I said chuckling evilly.

Jack fired a shockwave at me. I smiled as I held out my hand. To Jacks surprise and Tali's and Garrus. The shockwave hit me and nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Jack said surprised.

"**You'll have to do way more than that subject zero."** I said chuckling. She growled and started to glow again as she gathered energy for another attack but I held up my hand causing her to stop.

"**I grow bored of this"** I turned to my right **"Alice, will you show Jack what its like to fight against the Empire."** I said smiling.

Alice smiled a truly evil smile that made me shutter inwardly "As you command my brother." She said igniting her lightsaber.

Jack stared at the lightsaber with several different emotions running across her face ranging from confusion, fear, to pure hatred.

Jack fired a blast but Alice simply stepped to the side. Jacks eyes widened in shock. Alice smiled "Mine turn." She said dashing towards Jack at inhuman speed.

I made my way over towards the crate that Garrus and Tali were hiding behind. Garrus popped up aimed his AR at me. Before he could pull the trigger however Kurumu appeared out of nowhere and sliced it in half with her claws.

Garrus gasped and stumbled back tripping over his feet in the process and slamming onto the ground hard as Tali brought her shotgun to bear at Kurumu but to Tali's surprise Kurumu had vanished.

I chuckled **"She's fast isn't she?"**

Tali's started to move when she felt someone kick her in the back and she was launched over the crate and landed hard on the floor in front of me. I looked up to see Kurumu standing there smirking.

I looked back down at Tali who had rolled over onto her back groaning. I reached down causing her to shuffle back a few feet. I held out my hand causing her to stop and tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"**Tali, Let me ask you something. Wouldn't you like to live outside of that suit?"** I asked her.

This caused her to snap her head up towards me. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"**Take my hand and I'll explain."** I said. She stared at my hand for a moment. I couldn't really tell what emotions were going on thanks to that blasted mask of hers.

After several long moments she took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"**Excellent, Now. As you might have noticed I have several advanced technologies at my disposal. One of them can cure your immune system. For you and your people."** I said.

Her body language showed surprise than slightly changed to a more guarded disposition. "I assume that even if your telling the truth there's a catch right?" She asked.

Garrus seemed to take this moment to pop up "Tali, you can't be seriously considering this." He gasped.

Tali glanced at him than back to me "If he can cure me Garrus... It's worth almost any risk." She said.

"**I won't lie to you, there is a catch"** I said. She nodded "What is it?" She asked.

I smiled **"I want you to come with me, stand by my side like my those with me today. What say you?"**

She glanced towards the floor as her hands twisted together repeatedly. She looked at Garrus who had a pleading look on his face. Her head looked first towards the floor than up at me.

"I accept." She said.

"NO!" Garrus yelled as he jumped over to crate. Kurumu slammed into him knocking him into the side of the shuttle.

"Don't harm him please." Tali gasped as she grabbed my hand.

"**Don't worry, Kurumu won't kill him unless I instruct her to."** I said nodding to the succubus who was standing over Garrus's prone form.

Tali nodded and turned back to me "What do I have to do?" She asked. I could tell by her voice that she was extremely frightened.

"**Extend out your arm."** I said.

Normally I would have simply forced the issue but Tali was different. I had always liked her in the game. Her personality was one of my favorites. I wanted to her to do this without much force on my part. I wanted her to want this herself.

"**There will be some pain"** I said as small needles sprang up on my fingers. She gasped and started to move her arm back when I grabbed her arm causing the needles to puncture through her suit and into her flesh. She cried out and dropped to her knees.

I heard a crash and turned to see Jack laying unconscious in a pile of crates with several gashes across her body. Alice walked over to me and shut off her lightsaber without so much as a word.

"You seem to have an interesting taste in women brother" She said smiling. I scoffed and picked the now unconscious Quarian up in my arms.

A portal opened and swarms of Replicators started pouring out of it. Once the y stopped coming I stepped up to the portal. I turned back to Alice **"I'll leave you two here to oversee the assimilation process. Let me know once EDI's been taken over and the crew have been taken alive. See to Jack as well. She'll be useful in the future."** I said. Alice nodded as I stepped through the portal.

…..

Tali groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. She stretched her arms over head as she felt something really smooth in between her fingers. She yawned and inhaled the sent of something flowery that she was sleep on.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up bringing her hands to her face. She panicked when she realized she didn't have her suit on. She looked around and noticed that she was in a rather large bed that had several elaborate paintings and decorations on the wall.

She jumped out of the bed and nearly did a face plant as her feet slipped on the marble surface. She saw what looked like a door and quickly ran towards it. She grabbed the hand and jerked it open causing her to tumbled out into a blinding light.

She held her hand over her eyes as the brightness slowly started to fade away and she realized that she was outside. She gasped as she realized she was staring up at a blue sky for the first time without the filtered glass of her face mask. She looked down as she saw several thousand people moving about. Several large towers loomed all around. On the street level were common merchants several different products ranging from produce to tools.

"I take it you like the view?" A voice said behind her. She spun around causing her black braided hair to smack her on the check sharply. She winced and reminded herself that she needed a haircut. Her violet eyes narrowed at the man standing in front of her. He smiled causing his blood red eyes to give a very sinister look.

She glanced down at her pale grayish brown hands than back up at him "Who are you?" She asked.

I laughed "Didn't I give introductions already?" I said causing her to gasp and clasp her hand over her mouth.

"Your him aren't you, the one in the black armor." She said removing the hand from her face.

"If you mean your Emperor, than yes." I said stepping up next to her on the balcony.

"Is this your Empire?" She asked turning to look at the city.

"Yes, It is small now but soon it will grow large beyond anyone's imagination. My Empire will not only cover this Universe but several." I said smiling.

"How did you cure me?" She asked.

"Like I said, I have advanced technology." I said.

She nodded momentarily staring at the city before turning back to me "What part will I play in all of this?" She asked.

I turned to face her "Like I said before. You'll stay by my side and I shall give your people a homeworld. A place to call home." I said.

Her head drifted down in thought than she looked back up at me. "Very well, what do I need to do first?" She asked.

I chuckled "How bout put on some clothes first, than well go down to the throne room and I'll introduce you to my wife and adopted daughters."

Tali's face flushed and she looked down. She cursed as she realized that she was only wearing a nightgown with nothing underneath.

"I shall leave you to get dressed." I said walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

Tali sighed. She prayed to Keelah that she was doing the right thing.

**A/N: Wow, Longgggggg chapter lol. But I had so much fun writing it. I also wanted to say my updates my come more frequently for the next month. It's not a promise but well see what I can do. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the movies, tv shows, games, etc... that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's belong to me however.**

**This will be a massive crossover. Thanks**

Tali made her way through the palace with a guard escorting her. She had changed into a dressed that oddly enough seemed to fit her figure perfectly. Even though she was given shoes she had elected not to wear them. She wanted to enjoy the feel of ground under her actual feet for the first time.

They came to a large double door and the guard quickly stepped in front of her. With a bow he opened the door and she was hit with various sounds of people laughing and talking.

She saw several hundred people gathered at the base of a great many stairs. At the top of the stairs was the man that had brought her here. Beside him was a very beautiful woman that she quickly guessed was his Empress. And off to the woman's side in two small sets of Thrones was two children. One with blond hair and blue eyes who looked to be a teenager in human terms. The other child had brownish blond hair with green eyes.

The guard escorting me stopped in front of the steps and dropped to his knee.

He waited for the Emperor to acknowledge him.

…

I was speaking with a store owner was was suggesting that we create more farms on other continents to increase the flow of crops. Since the initial two prototypes of my transports nearly twenty had been created to ship more people in. I had begun creating automated farms around the globe that was manned by the replicators. My Empire had grown now to nearly four thousand people and was steadily growing as more survivors were brought in.

I wasn't worried about running out of food or water. The new damn and aqueduct had been up and running for awhile now. I was greatly pleased at the progress of my Empire. I not only had my fellow Human's but the prison ship held many species from various dimensions.

I turned my attention to the base of the stairs where one of my guards was kneeling with Tali at his side.

"**Speak"** I said.

"I have brought her as you asked my lord." He said not looking up.

"**Thank you, you have done well"** I said. He nodded and got up. He bowed before he turned and left.

I turned my attention to Tali **"You can come closer my dear."** I said.

She nodded and made her way up the steps before coming to a stop in front of me. She glanced at the Empress who was staring at her with a very pissed off look on her face.

I also noticed Jean's reaction **"Something wrong my dear?"** I asked.

"She does not bow before you my husband, She needs to know here place." Jean growled.

To her surprise I started laughing causing Tali to jump slightly.

"WHAT is so funny husband?" Jean asked glaring daggers at me.

I calmed down and sighed **"She's new to the Empire my love, we can't expect every person to know now do we?"** I asked.

She didn't say anything but silently fumed. I realized what the problem was. I leaned in close and pulled her to me.

"**Do not be jealous Jean, you were here first and you shall remain my Empress. You don't have to fear that. I promise you."** I said trying to reassure her of her place.

She glared at me for a moment before her eyes cast down. A moment later she looked back up at me and her expression had changed.

"You have no idea what that means to me." She said. She smiled a faint smile before sitting back into her throne.

I turned my attention back to Tali **"I see your enjoying the new life I have given you."** I said smiling under my mask.

She nodded "Yes, You are too kind." She said bowing slightly.

Jean smirked "She's a step in the right direction, I will train her on the arts of how to be proper."

Tali cast a glance at Jean than back up at me. "What is it that you would have me do now my Emperor." She asked.

I smiled **"For now I'll have someone help you find a room in the palace to ****stay. I will rely on you much in the coming months when I have to deal with the Migrant Fleet, for now however I want you to get adjusted to being out of that suit and see what wonders that I have to offer. Once your finished settling in report back to me and I will have something for you to do." **

She nodded and stepped back as another figure stepped up beside her.

"I will show her to her room my Emperor." Aria T'Loak said bowing before me.

She raised her head back up and you could see the scar running down the side of her cheek and you would also notice the blue eye on her right side. The Aliens had did some very sadistic experiments on her. Even to the point of cutting off one of her arms and surgically reattaching it. When we had begun freeing prisoners Aria was among the ones we found. She hesitated at first but thanks to my nanites she soon came to serve me willingly. Her knowledge of the Terminus systems would be vital in the coming campaign.

I had set 'One' to brainstorm on a way to take care of the reapers. While I was positive that my collectors could assimilate the ship I on the other hand, was worried about indoctrination. Not for me but for my subjects.

After Aria hand left with Tali in tow I sighed and leaned back in my throne.

"What troubles you husband?" Jean said.

"**It disturbs me that the aliens possessed so much technology from various dimensions, yet they didn't use half of the technology they acquired."** I said as I placed my hand on my helmet to brood.

One instance is while going through the hanger of the ship, we discovered the stargate that now stood outside the palace just waiting to be used. And it would be used soon too. As soon as I acquired the technology from the stargate universe that the ancients had. I would be next to unstoppable.

I smiled at this and Jean noticed.

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts husband?" She asked smiling at me.

I chuckled and whispered "later dear."

I stood up and told her I was going to check on the progress of my replicators in the mass effect universe. She nodded and stood to take the girls out for a stroll. I watched as nearly a dozen bodyguards flanked them on their way out of the palace.

I brought my wrist up and pressed a shiny new button that I had installed in the last few days and with a beam of white light I teleported to the lab that I had set up deep underneath the palace. I appeared behind the individual that was responsible for my new toy.

"If you don't quit that, I'll leave and you'll have no one to create your toys." Washu said crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose up in the air. Her spiky pink hair hung down past her waist as usual.

It had been an total surprise when I found Washu locked in a cell. She had not had food or water in several days and been beaten savagely. She was on the verge of death. As she recovered I had injected my nanites into her. If Washu had been her normal self there would have been no way I could have gotten that close to her. By the time she recovered enough to sit up on her own my nanites had full control and she obeyed me without question.

I still have yet to figure out how they managed to capture her in the first place. And she wouldn't talk about it even with my nanites in her system.

I smiled **"Come now Washu, your not really mad at me are you?"** I asked stepping up behind her.

She at my request, stayed in her adult form. It was just easier for me to get used to as well as those around the palace.

She chuckled as she typed away at her keyboard.

She glanced over her shoulder at me. "What brings you down here my Emperor?" She asked.

I smiled **"I'm sending a team through the portal to gather some data and technology. In fact its where I gave you the specs for this device."** I said indicating the transporter device on my wrist.

"And you want me to go with them I take it?" She asked turning around to face me. Her keyboard vanished.

I nodded **"I'm also sending a tech expert with you as well as two of my horsemen to accompany you."**

She tossed her head to the side "It sounds almost like your concerned for me." She said smirking and giving me a suggestive gesture.

I chuckled **"You know where I stand on that issue."**

She sighed and turned back to her work bench. Her keyboard reappeared. "You know you'll eventually get bored of her. I can wait." She said as she resumed her work.

"**I highly doubt that."** I said.

"Just send for me when your ready for me my Emperor." She said casting a glance over her shoulder.

I nodded and teleported to the portal chamber.

I waved my hand over the portal and stepped through to be greeted by a hug from Alice. Kurumu quickly dropped to a knee before me.

"All is as you commanded my Emperor" She said.

I smiled **"Excellent, you both have done well."**

I began to walk past Kurumu who quickly got to her feet and followed. Alice at my side as always.

"**where are the prisoners?"** I asked.

"Were holding them in the cargo bay, but..." Alice let it hang. I stopped in my tracks and glanced at her **"But What?"** I asked.

She looked hesitant so I rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves **"What is it Alice, I won't be mad"** I told her.

"Well Kurumu and I, well we got bored and accidentally spaced two of the crew members." She said biting her bottom lip.

I sighed **"Which ones?" **

"The wanna be rapper guy and the creepy looking guy with the weird eye and scar on his face." Kurumu said.

I glanced at her and started laughing. Alice seeing this as a sign that I was fine with it let out a breath and joined in the laughter.

"**They were no use to me anyways. Come sister, let's show the crew their new Emperor."** I said walking off.

It was then that I remembered something. I turned to Alice **"What of EDI?"** I asked. The AI was probably the only one that might give me some kind of trouble.

"Right now she's currently occupied fighting the replicators. But its is only a matter of time before they infiltrate her core and take over her systems." Alice said.

I nodded and stepped through the door that opened out in the hanger.

All heads turned to me as I entered the hanger. Joker sat strapped to a chair and simply glared at me. I glanced around and to my delight I saw Kasumi tied and gagged in a corner.

"**Bring Kasumi here Alice."** I said smiling. My sister nodded and walked over to the thief.

Kasumi tried to scamper away but Alice grabbed her with one hand and slung her over her shoulder. She marched back to me and tossed the thief unceremoniously onto the floor.

"**Now Now my dear Kasumi, trying to run away won't do you any good."** I said smiling.

Kasumi cursed something and tried to run away again. Alice grabbed her and slammed her down hard on her ass causing the thief to curse loudly.

I held my hand out and the small needles appeared. Kasumi's eyes widened and she tried to turn but Alice grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly in place as I clamped a hand over her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the needles pierced her skin.

I pulled back and Kasumi fell over onto the floor unconscious. "You son of a bitch what did you do to her?" Garrus yelled from amongst the group.

I shook my finger at him **"Your time will come soon enough, for now though were is that Krogan?"** I asked looking around.

It was then that I noticed he wasn't anywhere in the room. I rounded on Alice **"I thought you said everyone was here?"** I growled.

Alice flinched visibly before quickly dropping to a knee "I'm sorry brother, I thought we had captured everyone." She said.

I was about to reply when the familiar Krogan yell caught my ears and I turned to see Grunt Charging me.

"I Am KROGAN!" He yelled slamming into me.

What he got however caused him to stop in his tracks as I didn't flinch at all. He gazed up at me. I smiled down at him **"Nighty Night"** I said bringing an elbow down hard. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

As he lay there unconscious Alice came over to me "I am truly sorry brother." She said head dropping towards the floor.

"**It is quite alright sister, I have something for you and Kurumu by the way."** I said grabbing her hand. I took something out of a pouch on my armor and attached it to her wrist.

"**This will allow you to inject the nanites without having to wait on me. I had Washu create the delivery system personally."** I said as I attached another to Kurumu's wrist as well.

Both women bowed before me. "What's next brother?" Alice asked as she stood back up.

I glanced over the small crowd of Cerberus lackey's and turned to the two women.

"**Let's go for a stroll shall we."** I said walking past them. I came to a stop as Kasumi had now regained consciousness and was on her knees before me.

"How may I serve my Emperor?" She said without hesitation.

I smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. I walked her a few feet away from her former crew and turned her to face me.

"**I'm sending you on a special mission my dear, now I want you to tell me ****every hidden access points on the citadel."** I said smiling.

She nodded and began to explain to me. Little did she know of what my plans were for the mighty space station.

….

I walked through the former Broker's base, after much deliberation I decided to change the name to 'Alera' I'm not sure where I got the name from but it sounded cool so I stuck with it.

I stepped through the large double doors with Alice and Kurumu in tow. Liara was working at some consoles when she saw me. She quickly ran over to me and dropped to a knee. "My Emperor, for what do I owe the honor of your presence here?" She asked.

"Careful." Alice growled. Liara looked up at her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"You act as though this is your home?" Kurumu answered.

Liara's eyes widened and she kowtowed quickly begging forgiveness. I chuckled and grabbed the Asari by the arm and lifted her up to her feet.

"Now, what do you have for me?" I said as I stepped past her heading for the console.

She quickly caught up with me and began typing away at the console. After a few moments a display popped up showing several planets.

"These are rich in various metals my Emperor. With them you will surely have enough resources to begin building your fleet." Liara said bowing.

I smiled. Indeed I shall.

I turned to Liara "You have done well, continue gathering data on other planets. I also want you to get me intel on the daily habits of the Turian counselor." I said.

She nodded without question. I turned and headed back towards the doors.

I yawned slightly causing Alice and Kurumu to give me a look.

"Are you tired brother?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "I think I'll retire to one of the rooms here for the day."

"Emperor, most of the reconstruction is completed. Do you want to stay in the newly built Emperors quarters." Liara asked as she joined our little group. Alice looked annoyed at the blue woman's presence as did Kurumu.

"Sure, lead the way." I said.

After walking for several minutes we came to a door and stopped. Liara pressed several keys and the doors opened to reveal an extremely large bedroom.

The floors were polished giving them a reflective look. I glanced at the various gold and silver trinkets that dotted to room. The bed was enormous. It was big enough for four people to sleep in without problems. Though the biggest surprise was on the far wall was a window that looked out over to the raging storms of this planet.

As I stepped into the room I pressed my wrist and my armor vanished once again appearing as a bracer on my arm.

Liara gasped as she saw me truly for the first time. I glanced at her and she smiled.

"You are truly an awesome sight my Emperor." She said as her cheeks flushed a dark blue.

"Thank you Liara." I said. I turned to the Alice and Kurumu. "Find Issac and Miranda. Let them know that once the takeover the Normandy is completed and the upgrades installed they'll set course for the Citadel." I said stepped up to a dresser.

I pulled open the dresser draw to reveal various pajamas. Alice and Kurumu nodded and turned to head out when they noticed that Liara wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?" Alice growled. Liara looked from me to her with an uncertainty.

"Forgive me Emperor. But, If you would have me. I offer myself to you for the night." She said quickly shedding her outfit and standing before me in the nude.

I glanced at Alice who was boiling with rage along with Kurumu. "You dare offer yourself to my brother... his tastes are far above you." Alice yelled causing Liara to jump slightly.

Alice started towards Liara and the startled Asari quickly scooped up her clothes and backed towards one of the walls.

"Stop!" I said causing Alice to freeze in place. "Brother?" She asked.

I made my away over to Liara who was shaking slightly.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Liara your a beautiful woman and any man would be honored to share themselves with you. I would also but I cannot and I am sorry." I said.

She looked towards the floor and nodded. I stepped back so she could get dressed and turned to Alice.

"I'm going to bed now, Inform Jean that I'll return tomorrow." I said heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

**A/N: So, there you have it another chapter in the saga of the empire. So I want to ask all of you can you guess what Kasumi's mission is? If you figure it out I'll give you credit in the next chapter. Till than this is SS3V signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Movies, Tv Shows, books, games, etc... that I mention in this story. All OC's however belong to me.**

**This will be a massive crossover so any ideas are suggestions are welcomed.**

**I teased everyone that I would be revealing a character that everyone who's played the game probably knows. So here she comes ;)**

**I also decided to change my writing style just a bit. So if you like it let me know and I'll keep it. If not I'll go back to the norm.**

I was enjoying a rather good nights sleep when 'One' Interrupted my sleep. I growled in annoyance but sat up regardless.

"_What is it you need one?" _I asked rather agitated.

"_Forgive me master, but Washu and I have discovered something hidden deep inside the prison ship that I think you'll be happy with." _One replied.

"_Very Well, I shall return immediately." _I stated. I slid out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I touched my wrist and the portal opened in front of me. I stepped through and quickly teleported to Washu's lab.

"Come for a late night visit darling?" Washu asked as I appeared in front of her. I sighed

"No, 'One' said you had something to show me." I replied.

She sighed and nodded. "Follow me." She said turning and heading towards a large double door.

She pushed opened the door and we quickly entered a rather large spacious room with several different kinds of equipment.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Washu, tons of crap that you play with?" I grumbled.

She cast me a look of annoyance. "No, this is what I wanted to show you." She said as we stepped past a rather large piece of equipment. What I saw caused me to stop dead in my tracks. Why would they have someone this dangerous on their ship. I turned to Washu.

"Was she like this when you found her?" I asked staring at the figure that was floating in the tank of some kind of liquid. It apparently was keeping her stabilized and unconscious at the moment.

"Yes, With 'One's' help I was able to transport her here for further study. But 'One' indicated that you might know something about this woman." The pink haired woman said as she cast me a curious glance.

I nodded as I stared at the unmoving form in the tube. "Does the record show how long she's been like this?"

"Just a moment." Washu said as her keyboard appeared in front of her and she began typing away. "Ah, here we go. According to their records she's been a prisoner for nearly four years. I've also discovered that various experiments were performed on her. Apparently they did extensive genetic modification to her. Somehow they managed to take some of her abilities and give her new ones." Washu said as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

I nodded. It seemed that anyone who was a prisoner on this ship was treated to some form of torture or another. I also couldn't help but wonder at what genetic modifications that they did to her.

I walked towards the tank. I raised my hand as the small needles extended on my gauntlet.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Washu asked as she glanced up from her keyboard.

I smiled "Yes, She will make a valuable asset to the empire."

I pressed the needles into the tube and injected the nanites. They quickly swam into her nose and open mouth.

I waited the allotted time before I pressed the release button on the tank. The greenish liquid drained away as the woman crumpled forward against the glass of the tank. I hit the release for the tube and the glass slid open. I quickly caught her and turned her over. My hand slid down her gray back as she moaned.

Her eyes opened and she gazed up at me with her red eyes. "Who... who are you?" She managed to say.

"I am your Emperor, now how do you feel Sasha?" I asked smiling evilly.

…...

Back in the ME universe Alice was getting slightly aggravated. "I wish just for once, you would shut the hell up about it." She cursed as Kurumu was chatting non stop about some stupid tv show she had seen on a vid last night.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Kurumu responded angrily.

Alice sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about David."

Kurumu nodded. She often thought about her Emperor, though not like Alice of course. Though in a way she felt a pang of jealously at Alice's dedication to her brother. She herself would give her life for her Emperor if he asked, but Alice would go one step further and kill everyone before she gave her life.

The young succubus cast a glance at their other guest at the table. "So, Liara. I understand that you were once a scientist."

Liara turned to the blue haired woman "Yes, Though after I joined Shepard's crew things changed." Her mind momentarily drifting back to those days of fighting Saren. She had changed a lot since then. Some say she turned into a cold hearted bitch but she didn't really care, she did what she had to in order to find Shepard.

Kurumu was about to respond when a light flashed on her gauntlet. "Master want's us back at the palace."

Alice nodded and Both women got to their feet and pressed their gauntlets activating the portal. Alice turned to Liara "Come with us"

Liara nodded and followed the women through the portal. There was a flash of blinding white light followed by a tingling sensation. She momentarily closed her eyes until she felt the shock go away. When she opened her eyes she did a sharp intake of breath. They were inside a grand room where the ceiling towered above them. Great columns that were trimmed in gold and silver were everywhere.

She snapped back to reality when she realized that the other two women were a good distance away.

"Wait for me." She called out.

Alice stopped and glanced back at her "Hurry the hell up." She grumbled.

Liara caught up with her and both women left the room following at Kurumu.

…..

I was sitting at the grand dining table that I had the replicators create for me. It somewhat resembled the round table of the old Arthur tales from long ago. Though my table was made out of replicator blocks.

At the table beside me was Jean along with my two daughters. Sarah and Emma were eating somewhat reserved. This brought a smile to my face. Namely because when they were first brought here they were nearly starved out of their mind. Now they were two perfectly healthy girls. Jean was busy eating her her meal as I stared at her. After a moment she stopped and turned to me.

"What?" She asked as a smile graced her face.

"I just can't help but think that I'm the luckiest person alive to be married to such a beautiful woman." I told her as I kissed her hand.

The door opened and Alice walked in accompanied by Kurumu and Liara. "Brother I have come as you asked." Alice said as she bowed slightly while Kurumu and Liara dropped to a knee.

"Rise" I commanded as I took a sip of wine.

They stood up and I asked them to take a seat and begin to eat. As they took their seat the door opened again with Issac and Miranda walking in. As they took their seats Washu appeared out of a portal and Tali stepped through the large double doors a little hesitantly. I motioned for her sit down.

"Do not worry my dear, I've had the waiters make a special meal for you. I managed to collect some Dextro based food, so there is really no worry."

She smiled at me and nodded her thanks as she picked up a fork and began eating.

I smiled as the purple dress I had the replicators make for her, seemed to fit her perfectly. I caught Jean giving me a look out of the corner of my eye.

Alice who was sitting beside me on my right tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her as she was staring at me with confused eyes "Brother, While I think you for the fresh blood pack" She indicated to the pouch in her hand "I noticed that there are two empty chairs at the table this morning." She stated.

I smiled. Alice was ever the most observant one. "Yes, After diner Mileena and a new member of the family will arriving."

Alice gave me an inquisitive look "A new member huh? If you say so brother." She stated before turning back to her blood pack and sinking her fangs into it.

I noticed Sarah watching her with curious eyes as my sister hungrily drank the blood.

"Does it taste bad?" Sarah asked her after a moment. Alice smiled causing Sarah to flinch slightly at the sight of Alice's fangs.

"No, you get used to it pretty quickly." She stated as she glanced at the floor momentarily.

I placed a hand on her shoulder "Things are different now sis, those days are over."

She looked up at me and smiled before going back to her blood pack.

The meal eventually ended everyone kicked back and began to talk.

As I gazed around at the people gathered I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned to see Emma gazing up at me with her piercing green eyes.

"Will you read my a story tonight?" She asked.

I smiled "Sure thing pumpkin, as soon as I finish with my meeting I'll be up. Now make sure you scrub between your toes or toe monster will get you." I said as I pretended to be a monster and she burst into giggles.

I caught her and tickled her before I sat back in my chair as I was overcome with laughter. Emma sat on my knee and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you." She said into my shoulder.

"For what?"

She leaned back and stared into my eyes "The bad men took mommy and daddy away, but your going to make everything right." A series of tears streamed down her face and I used my finger to quickly wipe them away while reassuring her.

"Everything will be fine, now how bout you go with Jean and Sarah to go get your baths and I'll be up shortly. Ok pumpkin?"

She nodded and gave me one last hug before hoping down and grabbing Jean's hand. Jean leaned over and kissed me before the two girls and her got up and left.

Shortly there after the door opened and Mileena walked in accompanied by Sasha.

"Welcome ladies, so good of you to join us." I said as I stood up. Everyone else followed suit.

I glanced at Alice and she nodded before turning to the group "Bow before your Emperor." She commanded. As one everyone bowed before me around the table. I just couldn't help but smile.

"Be seated." I commanded.

As everyone took their seats I began. "Now I would like to introduce our newest family member, stand up Sasha."

Sasha stood up and removed the hood from her head. I heard a few gasps at her appearance. I chuckled "She's harmless, to us anyway."

I motioned with my hand and Sasha retook her seat.

"Now, Is the Normandy ready for travel?" I asked looking at Alice. She nodded "Yes brother, it is ready for travel. All the crew members have been taken over and the AI is now in our hands."

I smiled "The next phase of my plan is about to begin." I turned to Washu "Have you done as I asked with regards to Sasha?" I asked.

Washu smiled "Yes, The gas is ready. I've made a delivery system of it as well. All someone has to do is attach it to an air duct and it'll spread like wildfire into a buildings systems. But, if you want do cover a large open area I'm working on a delivery system for that as well."

I nodded "Good" I turned to others as they were waiting for an explanation "In Sasha's original dimension a universe called Infamous, a person known as Kessler took her and used her powers to his own purpose. Sasha has the ability to control peoples minds with a tar like substance. Kessler modified it into a gas. I'm doing the same but, unlike Kessler I want people to have some semblance of free will. They'll still live their day to day lives but they will come to believe that I am their Emperor from now till the end of time."

I sat back as everyone stared at me. In return they each stared at me before Alice nodded, soon the others followed her lead.

"Good, now well return to the Mass Effect dimension with the canisters. If Kasumi is as good as they say she is. Than our little distraction will be enough for us to sneak the gas into the citadel without their knowledge." I stood up and turned to Alice.

"Now, Well depart in the morning. I'm going to read my daughter her bed time story." I turned and headed out of the room.

…...

Councilor Terran had just arrived back at his apartment after a long day. The stupid humans and their politics. He grumbled, they were always coming to the forefront of every discussion anymore. Especially because of that blasted Shepard.

He plopped down in his chair and was about to turn on the view screen when he heard a noise. He jumped up quickly and looked around.

He couldn't see anything and started to relax right when a blade burst through his chest. He stared down at the blade before it was violently yanked from his body.

As he fell to the ground he looked up to see a hooded woman staring down at him with a smile on her face.

"I think my Emperor will approve of this method." She said as she raised her katana.

"Who are you?" He gasped as he coughed up blood.

She smiled "Your executioner." She brought the blade down in an arc slicing his head off.

She grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped her katana off of it. Maybe master was right to suggest this for me after all. She stared at the body once more before she shimmered and disappeared.

….

As the Normandy approached the citadel, com chatter was going nuts. The Turian councilor had been assassinated.

Alice turned to me "Your big distraction?" She asked and I nodded.

"**Now, Joker bring us in and once were through to the docking bay well deploy the replicators."**

Joker nodded and brought us in.

I stepped into the hatch with the horsemen and a group of replicators with me. They crawled all over the walls and ceiling around us.

The door opened to reveal five C-SEC security officers. One of the officers a Turian stepped up to greet us.

"You can't land here this is a" His voice froze in his throat as he saw the horsemen and myself. He turned to run but I was too fast. I dashed out of the airlock and snatched him up by the back of his suit. The other officers opened fire on me but I simply glanced at them. I snapped the Turians neck and chucked his body over the guard rail.

I turned to the guards and made my way towards them. Two of the guards chucked their womens down and dashed for the elevator.

"**Kurumu! Stop Them"** I commanded. She nodded and quickly flew and she landed behind the guards just as they reached the elevator. She grabbed the backs of their armor and chucked them both over the railing with ease.

They screams brought a smile to her face as she laughed with glee. The two remaining guards seeing that they were no match dropped their guns and fell to their knees.

"You may kill us but you can't stop all of C-SEC." One of the guards said.

I chuckled loudly causing them to cover their ears.

The eyes in my helmet flashed as I smiled cruelly down at them. **"You have no idea the power that I command."** I snarled.

I turned to Issac "**Kill them, well have other matters to attend to."**

As I stepped past the guards and made my way to the elevator with the replicators following me, the officers screams reached my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Another Chapter Another Day :D**

**Story Advertising. DAT: Dimensional Assault Team by Demon Spartan. It's an interesting crossover story that is an enjoyable read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, games, tv shows, etc... that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

It took less than three days for the gas to take effect. I stood now in councilor Tevos chambers. Said Asari was sitting on her bed across from me.

I had my replicators remodeling the council chambers. I always did love a good view and the council chambers being at the top of the tallest tower provided me just that. I turned my attention back to Tevos.

"What of the Volus?" I asked as I stepped over to the window to stare out over the city.

"As per your request we've been injecting the gas solution into their breathing tanks. They should soon bend to your whelm my Emperor." Tevos said. She bowed her head in respect and I nodded.

"Excellent. But I have to ask, how many others know about that gas?" I asked casting her a glance over my shoulder.

"Other than Kree the Salarian councilor, two and they are my trusted body guards. They are the ones responsible for injecting the gas into the Volus my Emperor." She said.

I nodded as I turned back to the city scape. "You may leave."

Tevos eye ridge raised "But, my lord these are my quarters." She stated surprised.

I glanced at her and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Very well my Emperor, I will find other accommodations." She said as she got up but I held up my hand causing her to freeze in place.

"That will not be necessary, you can sleep on the couch over here. I won't be staying here long." I said as I turned towards her. "Now, I must ask for you to leave. Begin uploading the Canisters that are bound for Thessia."

She nodded and quickly left the room.

"Can you really trust her." Mileena asked as she stepped out of the shadows of the room.

I glanced at her and fear momentarily gripped her. "Watch your tongue." I made my way over to the chair and sat down. My helmet slid back and I let out a long breath before I turned my attention to Mileena who was sitting on the arm of my chair. She quickly slid off the arm and into my lap.

"If you could only see past my face." She hissed. I pushed her off and onto the floor. "Enough of your games, what do you have for me." I commanded. She growled and looked away for a moment. I raised my hand and pain shot through her head causing her the convulse momentarily before she quickly stilled and looked up at me.

"Forgive me Emperor, I forgot my place. It will not happen again." She said as she got to her knees. I nodded and sat back down.

"Now, proceed." I said as I rested my chin on my fist.

"I was able to infiltrate and gas Aria on Omega as you commanded my Emperor. She will do as you ask."

I smiled "Good, as soon as we have additional canisters I will send them to Omega. It's slowly becoming happening, soon this galaxy will belong to me. Soon However, I must start paying attention to the Reaper threat."

She nodded. "I'm sure my Emperor will destroy them."

I smiled. That I would. I turned to her "I'm sending you after a man named Vido Santiago, he's the head of the blue suns. I want you to give him the gas and once he's under control we will spread the gas to the blue suns."

She nodded and stepped back into the shadows. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. I was just starting to doze off when the door opened and Alice walked in.

"I'm sorry Brother if I disturbed you." She said as she took a seat across from me. "Not at all sister, I was just resting my eyes." I lied.

A smirk formed on her face. "Your a terrible liar... at least to me." She said as she shifted in her seat and crossed her leg over the other.

I chuckled "You know me too well sis, why have you come?" I asked as I sat up in the chair.

"Jean and the girls are worried about you... so am I brother." She leaned forward in her chair with her hands on her chin. She suddenly reminded of a way she used to do me when I was a teenager prying me for information about anything.

"I'm fine sis, I've just having trouble sleeping lately." I said as I stretched. Truth was I was exhausted.. but when running an empire you had to make sacrifices.

"Brother, I know your trying to do everything you can to insure a bright future for our people. But even Emperor's need rest." She said slapping me on the arm lightly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Very well, I have a mission for you. I had planned on going myself but you seem out to prove yourself to me that your capable of running the show as well." I chuckled as her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head "That's not what I was implying brother." She said quickly.

"I know sis, I was just having a little fun with you." I said as she relaxed.

"What's the mission?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sending Washu, Kasumi, Tali, and yourself into the Stargate universe. Specifically Atlantis... I want you to hack into Atlantis computers. I want all the information they have pertaining to the ancients and their technology. I want the ships we build here and in our home dimension to have hyper drives."

"Why? Surely the ships here have the relays." She stated.

I nodded "True, but when the Reapers attack the first thing they will do is lock down the Relays. To rely on them is to commit ourselves to death."

She nodded in understanding.

"Now, take some gas canisters with you. Once you've taken over Atlantis you'll be free to do as you please. I want everything they have about the other cultures especially the Asuran's."

She nodded and got to her feet "I will do as you bid brother, now go home and get some sleep. I might add in the fact that Jean says she's dying for some private time.. if you catch my drift brother." She said with a wink and left the room.

I sighed and got to my feet. I waved my hand and a portal appeared before me, I stepped through.

…...

Lt. Connor was on watch at the moment as the Atlantis crew went about their daily routines when he saw a flicker of the layout of Atlantis on one of his screens. It showed four dots momentarily before disappearing.

"That's strange?" He said aloud.

"What is?" Samantha Carter said as she walked over to the Lt.'s station.

"There was a flash and it showed four dots before disappearing."

Sam puzzled it over for a moment as she stared at the screen. Finally, she turned to the young Lt. "Have a few men check it out, with the threat of the Asuran's we have to be prepared for anything."

The young Lt. Nodded.

….

Alice and the rest stepped out of the portal and onto the floor of Atlantis. She glanced around and smiled. The place was beautiful. They had entered the room that contained the ZPM that powered Atlantis shields and weapons.

Washu and Tali quickly spread out and set to work. Kasumi stood guard at the elevator as the three women quickly deployed the replicators and began to download the various information that their Emperor had requested.

Alice glanced at her new omni-tool as several images of various designs including the specks of Alteran hyperdrive engines... and her screen stopped as a particular item took her interest. She smiled.

Washu had interfaced her keyboard with Atlantis system and was busy uploaded everything from the Samantha's team into her computer. Basically she had hacked their system and was stealing all their information. If it were an amateur they probably would've been caught but Washu was a genius.

Tali was busy working out the specks for the ZPM. She was brilliant when it came to mechanics and with the help of the replicators they boosted her intelligence more. She quickly scanned the ZPM in its chamber as she brought up her omni-tool and started downloaded every detail she could map of the ZPM.

After several long moments Washu was the first to step back and crack her knuckles. "All done."

The other two women nodded and soon joined her. Alice was about to speak when the indicator for the elevator went off. Alice brought her lightsaber up just as the doors opened revealing five soldiers.

They immediately opened fire at the group of women. Kasumi dodged and quickly cloaked as Alice deflected the bullets sent at her. The guards watched in amazement as the metal bullets immediately liquified and dropped to the floor.

Washu had quickly brought up a shield protecting her and Tali as the bullets deflected off harmlessly.

Tali brought out her shotgun and sent a few rounds at the soldiers injuring two. Kasumi decloaked and knocked another two out.

The last turned to jump back into the elevator but Alice threw her lightsaber and it sailed into the mans chest before bursting out the other side. As he fell to the floor she retrieved it and turned to the other women.

"Let's finish our job." She said stepping into the elevator.

The others nodded and joined her. She waved her hand over the panel but nothing happened.

Alice growled as she realized the problem. Tali was staring at her curiously so she explained.

"The Alterans had a DNA security system. You could not access their technology unless you possessed the ancient gene as it is called."

Tali nodded "So, what do we do now." The young Quarian asked.

Alice thought for a moment before she smiled and pulled out her lightsaber.

"What are you..." Tali didn't get to finish as Alice sliced off one of the guards hands and picked it up. Tali winced slightly.

Alice waved the hand over the panel and the door started to close. Alice chucked the hand into the room and they rode the elevator down.

…...

Samantha Carter was sitting at her desk when she suddenly became really dizzy. She tried to get up but fell onto the floor taking half of her desks contents with her.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she saw several people around her drop to the floor as well.

As her eyes started to close she noticed blurry figures coming towards her. She than fell into blackness.

..

She awoke some time later and had to wince as a bright light was shinning into her eyes.

"I see your awake." A cool and collected voice said. She blinked a few times as her vision focused and she found herself in front of a beautiful woman. She also noticed that the woman could appear menacing as well. She had long waist length silver hair with blood red eyes. The woman smiled showing fangs. Her silver armor and chain mail shimmered in the bright light of the room.

"Who are you?" Sam struggled to say. She felt that this person is someone she must worship.. she felt compelled to drop to her knees and she did such.

"I am Lady Alice, Sister to your Emperor." The silver haired woman said as she walked around Sam.

"What is it you want with me." Sam struggled to say.. her resolve was vanishing rapidly and her thoughts were being drawn to the Emperor. She felt that she as if she was part of this Emperors empire.

"I know your struggling right now, most don't even have to struggle. But you Sam, you have a lot of free spirit. The gas will do its job, that's not a question. But, I don't have all the time in the world. So, this might hurt a little."

Sam watched in horror as needles extended from Alice's metal fingertips and Sam tried to move but could not as Alice inserted them into Sam's head.

After a few moments Sam kowtowed before Alice. All resistance was gone. Sam slowly got to her feet and bowed deeply to Alice.

"Good, now I want you to continue going about your daily routine. Otherwise Stargate command might get suspicious and we don't want that." Alice said waving a finger and Sam nodded.

"Now follow me." Alice commanded. Sam obeyed.

They walked out into the main command room as several techs were busy working at the various computers.

Sam saw a strange alien she had never seen before with long pink hair working at a terminal as Rodney was struggling to keep up with her.

Alice smiled "That's Washu." Sam nodded.

She followed Alice over to the com room and Alice stopped and turned to Sam. "Now, how far away is the Daedalus?" She asked the blond woman.

"It's set to arrive by tomorrow." Sam said without hesitation.

Alice smiled a very sinister smile "Good, Now I have a few extra things to bring back to the Empire." She said laughing.

Sam suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

…..

As the Daedalus hung in orbit Col. Caldwell turned to his pilot "Any word?" He asked.

Maj. Marks turned to the Colonel. "Yes Sir, five to beam up."

"Make it so." Colonel nodded as he went to take a sip of coffee. There was the familiar flash of white light and he nearly spit out of coffee as four people he had never seen before were standing before him with Lt. Col. Carter.

"What's the..." He didn't get to finish as Sam had pulled out a Zat and fired it on him.

As he was hit the guards turned their weapons towards the others but they bullets seemed to bounce off of an invisible shield. Maj. Marks saw the woman in front with Silver hair dash forward as a beam of energy ignited in her hand. She sliced the weapons of two guards in half before grabbing their heads and slammed them together. Sam had took care of two others. He watched as the Silver haired woman threw the weapon she had and it sliced a guard in half.

She turned towards him and he nearly wet himself at the sight of her eyes. "You, Jam communications for the rest of the ship or I will kill you." She said as her weapon returned to her hand on its own.

He did as he was told. When he looked back up from the terminal he noticed she had a round canister in her hands. She pressed a few buttons on it before tossing it onto the floor. He heard a hissing sound and within seconds he was feeling drowsy.

….

Alice walked through the halls of the ship and past several bodies of ships personnel.

She walked into a room and stopped. "I see they don't have an Asgard with them for some reason." She said as she stepped over the fallen form of Lindsey Novak. Oh well it didn't really matter... not with the replicators on hand.

She smiled as the object of this little raid was sitting before her. Tali stepped up next to her. "What is it?" The young Quarian asked.

Alice smiled "The Answer to many things... It's called The Asgard Core. And now it's ours." She said smiling.

**A/N: Wow crazy chapter. This one was strange to write for some reason lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, games, characters, etc... that I may mention in this fight. All belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

I was just sliding on my robe to go down to breakfast when a blur burst through the door and latched itself onto me.

"Yay, I didn't know you were home." Emma said as she hugged me tight. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Why, were you worried about me?" I asked slightly amused. She nodded her head vigorously. "Don't worry about me my child, I will always come back to you."

She smiled and threw her arms around my shoulder. As she buried her head into my shoulder she whispered in my ear "Don't ever leave us... please... Daddy"

I felt a bolt of electricity flow through my body. This was the first time she had ever called me Daddy. I gazed down at her and for the first time since I met Jean I felt a warmth in my heart that could only be love. I embraced her and smiled.

"I love you my child." I said. I leaned my head back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now pumpkin, let's get to breakfast before its all gone." I said as I got to my feet. I held her in one hand as I made my way out of the door and down towards the dinning chamber.

After several minutes of walking I pushed opened the door with one arm to see quite a few people coming and going about the table. The kitchen staff saw me and immediately started preparing my favorite. Ham and Cheese omelet with a side of grits and sausage.

As I sat down at the table with Emma still glued to me a plate was placed in front of me and my glass was filled with fresh squeezed orange juice. I smiled. There were some benefits to ruling an Empire.

I glanced around to see who was joining me this morning. Jean sat to my left as always. Kurumu was sitting on my right today. Alice had yet to return and I was starting to grow worried but 'One' had reassured me that she was fine. In fact, he assured me that she was bringing a surprise. One that I would really enjoy. Sarah was sitting next to Kurumu while shoving some eggs into her mouth. I glanced over at Issac and Ellie who two weeks from today were getting married. I always treat my generals good, so as a thank you to him I invited the Empire here to attend on that great day. I sent out nearly ten thousand invitations.

My Empire had grown greatly since its initial creation. I had 'One' take some scans with the satellites that we recently placed in orbit and my anger at the gray skinned aliens only grew. According to the scans there was less than fifty thousand Human's left on this planet. An Earth that once housed nearly ten billion people.

A plate and glass was sat down in front of Emma and she began to eat as well. I sighed as I started with my food.

The door opened and Alice walked in accompanied by Tali and Washu.

"Sister, I'm glad to see that you are well. I was beginning to worry about." I teased.

She scoffed "Really, like they could harm me." She said as she slid into a chair. A fresh bloodpack was brought to her and she took and bit into it quite hungrily.

I raised an eyebrow but she merely waved it off. "I didn't have time to eat yesterday. I was busy adjusting the finishing touches to my surprise for you brother." She said in between mouthfuls of blood.

She turned to Washu and nodded. Washu's keyboard appeared and a holoscreen activated above the table.

"As per Alice's request, I've been keeping this a secret. When we acquired it three days ago, I had the replicators start work immediately on one of the plans we acquired."

I was confused "What do you mean? I thought you were just getting the plans for their ships and hyperdrives."

Alice smiled "Well, we actually got something better." She said. The image on the screen changed and my shocked expression quickly changed into a sinister smile. "Well done sister, the Asgard Core. It will make things much easier around here."

"There's a bonus as well." She said. The door opened and Samantha Carter walked in and quickly dropped to a knee in front of me.

I said nothing at first than turned to my sister "You've done well my sister, but make sure you send her back before their Earth dials the gate. We don't want them to become aware of us yet." I said smiling.

Alice nodded. Samantha got up bowed deep once and left.

"So... what is this special surprise you promised me?" I asked.

Alice turned to me and gave me a half smile. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

I sighed "And don't you even think of asking 'One' what it is either." She declared causing everyone to roar in laughter. I even chuckled myself.

"Fine Fine, you win sis." I said throwing up my one hand. My other was still holding Emma on my lap as she still ate.

…

A little while later everyone had finished breakfast and the table was currently being stripped of the various dishes and so forth.

Emma much to my surprise had fallen asleep in my arms. "Do you want me to take her?" Jean asked as she smiled at the sight of the little girl asleep on my shoulder.

"She's fine dear, are you leaving or staying?" I asked. She smiled "I will stay husband, I can see your longing for me in your eyes." She said.

I smiled and gripped her hand with mine "Thank you, having you by my side makes my life a little easier."

She blushed and smiled. "I thank you for that compliment husband."

Still holding her hand I turned back to the table as it was finally cleaned off. Washu was adjusting something to the holoscreen while Alice was going over something on her omni-tool.

That gave me an idea "Washu, I want teachers brought in from the Mass Effect universe to start teaching our people of the advanced technology. While they do not have to know the actually Mass Effect technology for ships, I want them taught for the advances in medicine and other tech. The omni-tool Is an excellent example of this."

Washu smiled and nodded before turning back to the screen. Alice turned to me with a curious look "Why not the Mass Effect Technology for ships? Surely they will need to know this in order to learn how to operate the ships engines." She asked.

I smiled "Our ships won't be powered by Mass Effect cores, our ships will use Asgard hyperdrives."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ah Ha! Finished." Washu said as she stepped back.

"Just what exactly have you finished?" I asked.

"I linked my computer to the holoscreen, while normally it would've been a piece of cake. I had to adjust manually for a few variables." She said. She began typing away as the display lit up.

"Now, this is our galaxy.. or in truth the Mass Effect universe equivalent of ours."

I watched as every known planet was highlighted by a glowing green dot. "What are the blue ones?" I asked.

"Those are the undiscovered planets." She said. "Geez Washu, how long did it take you to chart this?" I asked.

She smiled "Not long, I'm a genius remember."

I nodded. I watched as nearly ten of the green planets suddenly turned red. Washu quickly brought her hand up knowing what I was about to ask.

"Those are the planets where the gas has been released, including Thessia." She said.

She typed a few commands and the image shifted. This time there were words flowing across the screen at the top. It said 'Issac Clarke's Universe'

I smiled "So, how come you didn't do the words just a minute ago?" I teased at her forgetfulness. She growled but than gave me a sly smile as she ignored me.

Once again there were blue dots and green dots. Only three of the planets were red.

While in time I would go to the Dead Space universe to conquer it. I had to be careful. I did not want my people to be affected by the Markers.

I turned back to Washu as she carried along with the briefing. "Now, My Emperor. I'll ask that you and the Empress to Teleport with us. I think your going to enjoy this." She said.

I sighed and got to my feet. In one arm I still carried a sleeping Emma and in the other I held Jean's hand.

Washu feed the coordinates into my wrist computer. I watched as everyone began touching their wrists and teleported.

I glanced at Jean "Do you think you can do the honors? My hands are a bit full."

She chuckled and did as I asked. There was the flash of light and we found ourselves standing outside on the open African plain. It was a beautiful sight but what caught my attention was what was going on in front of me.

It was a massive structure and it had thousands of replicators swarming over it. As they worked I saw a flash as great pieces of metal appeared and the replicators quickly set about cutting it and attaching it to various places.

"Mind telling me what this is?" I asked as Alice and Washu walked over to me.

"It's your new ship brother." She said smiling. She glanced at the huge ship.

"What's the design based off of?" I asked.

"The Daedalus. I have the actual specs if you want them." She said. I nodded for her to tell me.

"The ship will be approximately 300 meters in length, 130 meters in width, and 95 meters in height."

I nodded "Excellent, she be an excellent first ship to the empire."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "It's pretty Daddy" A little voice suddenly said on my shoulder.

Emma had awoken and was staring at the ship as it was being constructed. Jean was staring at Emma.

"Do I have something in my nose or something?" Emma asked Jean.

"No, its just that? When did you start calling him daddy?" Jean asked.

Emma smiled "Today mommy" She said. She held out her arms and Jean took her and embraced the little girl as a few tears flowed down Jean's cheeks.

I turned back to Washu "What kind of power plant is the ship using?"

"A Naquadah fusion-reactor." She said.

I nodded "Well need to get more of it if we want to build more ships."

She nodded. We watched the ship being assembled for a little while longer before we all agree it was getting rather hot and it was time to return to the palace.

…...

I was sitting in my study when Alice walked in and promptly plopped down into a chair across from me. I looked up from my terminal "Is there something I can do for you sis?" I asked bemused slightly.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me "I wanna know why I'm not going on the next mission?" She growled.

"Sis.." I didn't get to finish as she tore into me "Surely I've proven myself brother, do you not think I'm capable?" She declared.

To her surprise I chuckled. This only caused her to scowl more "You think this is funny?" She asked.

"Sis, the reason your not going on the next mission is because I want you to come with us." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Us? What do you mean?" She asked.

I chuckled "I've been running myself ragged, even you noticed for which I thank you and Jean by the way. I've decided to take a few days off and enjoy them with my family. I want us to go to the beach and enjoy ourselves. I've already sent Issac with a transport and replicators to begin setting up a temporary house for us to use."

"So why do you want me to come?" She asked. I wanted to facepalm seriously.

"Because your part of my family dummy." I said chuckling as her face turned red. "Now, pack a few things and be ready by eight am tomorrow ok?" I said.

She nodded. She got to her feet and started to turn but stopped. She glanced back at me. "I'm glad you listened for a change. You might actually make a good husband for Jean." She teased as she quickly left the room before I could respond. I sighed and smiled as I returned to my work.

**A/N: Another chapter done and we find out a little more. The next chapter will feature a little more of Alice's pov. So if your interested check it out. I want to give a shout out to Demon Spartan who's story DAT is becoming totally awesome. His writing is awesome.**

**Story Advertising: The Harem War by Radaslab. I normally don't read harry potter stories but this one was on someones favorites list. I decided to check it out and found it interesting. The authors writing Is very good and he goes into great detail with different specs and situations. Though be warned it is a bit graphic.. as I'm sure you can guess by the title. It's also the first story I've seen with over 3400 reviews. That's huge! lol **

**On a side note I'm posting a new poll. Tell me who your favorite OC is so far of all of the stories I've written.**

**Thanks everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, games, tv shows, etc... that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**A/N: A little background on Alice and so forth. Thanks everyone**

To my surprise the small island that Issac had chosen was rather nice. The replicators had quickly built a sizable house to accommodate us. It was a nice two story that had almost every convenience that one could think of. Including a miniaturized version of the Asgard Core. I lay stretched out on the lawn chair as I gazed out into the blue waters of the ocean. It was beautiful. I tilted my head so that I could see Emma and Sarah playing in the sand. The duo appeared to be building a sandcastle. My memories of Alice and my time at the beach resurfaced and I quickly averted my eyes as Jean sat down in the chair next to me.

"Is everything ok?" Jean asked.

I nodded, I didn't want to betray my emotions at the moment. After a moment I turned to Jean "Where's Alice at by the way?" I asked.

Jean smiled "She's over there sunning herself, I for one think its kinda odd. I mean she has an aversion to water unless its been treated with special herbs but the sunlight doesn't bother her at all."

"True, but you have to realize that not all vampire myths are true." I said.

Jean was looking around for something and I raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong dear?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong, I was just wondering what happened to Issac." Jean said.

"I sent him back to the palace, he will be going on a mission for me." I said as I closed my eyes.

"I won't ask what kind, I know this is our time for relaxing." She said as she lay back. My gaze drifted over her choice of outfits.

"I see your rather enjoying my bikini." Jean said smirking at me. I simply nodded as I turned my attention back to our two girls.

"Their growing up aren't they?" Jean asked. I nodded "That they are indeed"

"They will live a life that no other has lived. They will be heirs to our vast empire my husband." Jean said as she watched our daughters play.

A replicator appeared in between us carrying two drinks. Jean and I both took our drinks and drained them quickly.

"I think I rather like it here, perhaps we can have a permanent house here for vacation" Jean stated as relaxed. I took the hint and sent word to the replicators to begin building a permanent home.

I closed my eyes as I tried to relax and not think about things.

….

((Alice's POV))

I shifted in the chair slightly and sighed. I was trying to enjoy myself but it was difficult. My brother was over there with his wife and I was over here. I didn't want to intrude on him, god knows he needs a break. She sighed as she recalled back to when all of this started.. when her life changed forever.

_Flashback..._

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a bed of some kind in the center of a room. I tried to lift my arms but I noticed my wrists were bound with thick straps. My legs were in a similar fashion. _

_The door opened and for the first time in my life I was seeing an alien. He appeared to be pushing some kind of cart that had various instruments on it._

"_I see your admiring my tools." The alien said. He smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth._

"_What do you want with me? Where's my family?" She asked. He picked up a metal tool and she started straining against her restraints. _

"_That won't do you any good my dear, now I have a special treat for you." He said._

_He waved his hand and the light lowered almost to total darkness. Suddenly an image appeared above her. Her heart leapt at the sight of her brother. I watched as a blue haired woman kissed him and to my horror I could literally see the life force being drained out of him._

"_You've got to stop her" I screamed as I struggled against the restraints. To my surprise the alien chuckled "We will in a moment, we want him to know that everything's hopeless now." _

_Sure enough the blue haired woman screamed and was dragged out of the room. The image disappeared and the lights came back up in the room. _

"_Why did you show me that?" I growled. I would find some way to get free._

_The alien smiled and held up a needle "To show you that its hopeless to struggle." I saw the needle and quickly panicked. Seconds later he jammed the needle into my arm rather forcefully causing me to scream in pain and anger._

"_Now now.. that won't hurt for much longer." He said removing the needle._

_I felt my heart racing faster suddenly, my body started to get very hot.. I turned my head towards the alien "What... what have you done to me?" I cried weakly._

_He smiled "you'll see soon enough" And with that he turned and left the room._

_My body started to spasm violently and I found myself straining hard against the restraints. Something was happening inside me and I didn't know what._

_I let out a scream as I was suddenly overcome with an intense pain. I fell back against the bed and felt my world dissolve into darkness._

_When I awoke I was in a small room on a bed. The room had the most basic functions. It had a toilet and a sink. I immediately went to the sink and started to splash water on my face. When I looked up however, everything in me came to a stand still. _

_The Alice I was looking at was not the Alice I remembered seeing every morning in the mirror. Gone was the long honey blond hair, now there was long silvery white hair. Her once green eyes were gone replaced by blood red eyes. Her mouth opened to speak and she saw canine like teeth._

"_What's happened to me?" I gasped loudly. _

"_We injected you with the blood of a vampire that we had on board." A voice said suddenly. I looked around trying to find the origin of the voice._

"_You can keep looking as long as you like but you won't find me in the room. We've taken precautions." The voice said._

"_Why did you do this to me?" I cried. I was a monster.. and it was their fault._

"_That will take a bit of explaining.. but that is for another day, for now however, These are for you." The voice said. A tray in the door slid open and two glasses appeared. I picked up one of the glasses and to my horror it had blood in it._

"_What is this?" I asked even though I knew the answer._

"_Your body needs blood to survive now. I suggest you drink it if you don't want to die a horrible death." The voice said._

_I took the cup and took a sip. My eyes widened as I quickly drained the cup and started on the other one._

"_Good, I see your enjoying it. I'm going to leave you for now. I will be back to check with you later." The voice said._

_I dropped the cup onto the floor and walked over to the sink. I noticed a trail of blood running down my face. I wiped it away and leaned on the sink as I stared at my reflection. I had become a monster._

Present time...

That's what I had thought then, but not anymore. I was with my family now.. even though mom and dad were gone. I had my brother back, and he had a family of his own now. I smiled as I watched the two girls play. Those two were really something.

…..

I brought up my omni-tool as to check on the status of my empires first ship. My family had been here for three days now and I thought I should at least check in. My omni-tool glowed to life as it downloaded the various results and tests from the ship so far. Excellent, the ship was 52% complete so far. I frowned as I noticed a slight error on my part. The replicators had started mining materials from one of the nearby mountains. I wasn't to upset at this though. But my original plan had been to bring the materials in, not use what precious materials Earth had left. So far all the ship was coming along nicely. Though I added a few modifications. I replaced the captains chair with a throne made out of replicator blocks. The throne could easily adjust to my position as I saw fit. The only major problem I was having was getting enough Naquadah to power the ship. Hopefully my generals would take care of that while I was gone. I closed my omni-tool and relaxed.

I lay stretched out on the couch watching an old vid from when I was a kid. The vid screen was based off of the design I got from the Mass Effect universe.

Jean walked into the room and stopped. "Why do you have your feet on the arm of the couch" Jean snapped.

"Sorry dear" I said quickly moving my feet. Jean smiled and headed into the kitchen.

My omni-tool beeped and I opened it up. "My Emperor, were about to go retrieve some Naquadah as you commanded." Kurumu said.

"Excellent, but make sure your discrete about it. I don't want them aware of us yet." I said. Kurumu acknowledged and signed off.

I sighed as I lay back against the couch arm and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

…..

**Stargate Universe: Location: Pegasus Galaxy...**

((Kurumu's POV))

I was glad to be here finally. I along with Issac, Washu, and Tali were aboard the Daedalus above a uninhabited planet.

"According to the data from Atlantis, this planet is rich in Naquadah. Well begin sending replicators down immediately to the surface." I said.

I opened a portal and replicators started pouring into the ship. I directed them to the hanger bay to board several of the 302's. They immediately departed for the planet below.

My attention was drawn to the bridge suddenly as a loud beep was heard.

"What's going on?" I asked Caldwell.

"Radar has picked up two hive ships heading for us, we need to leave now." He said as he sat down in his chair.

I frowned but nodded. I sent word to the replicators to burrow into the mountain side and wait for the Wraith's to pass. Once done they were to start mining. I ordered the Daedalus to return to Atlantis for the time being.

As the ship jumped to hyperspace I let out a short growl of frustration. I had to think of a way to insure that those Wraith didn't interfere again.

After telling Caldwell to call me if anything happened I retreated to my quarters as I awaited our arrival. I just hoped my Emperor wouldn't be too upset about this setback.

**A/N: Thanks everyone. I've set up a poll to vote on your favorite OC's of mine. So please check it out :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Movies, Tv Shows, Games, ETC.. that I mention in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. All OC's are mine however.**

**Star Trek Universe: Location Q-Continuum...**

Q sat in a chair as he brewed over how to antagonize the Enterprise crew again. Suddenly he felt something that didn't seem to belong. It was there for a fraction of a second before it was gone. He considered checking on it but waved it away as he went back to his plans for the Enterprise.

…

**Star Trek Universe: Location Planet Iconia..**

"Has Q detected us?" I asked Washu as the last Alice and Tali joined us.

Washu looked visibly frustrated. "No, but this damn program is trying to rewrite my computer." She said annoyed. She went about securing her computer before shutting it off and stowing it in one of her portals.

"What is the danger to the Replicators?" I asked curious. I didn't feel anything trying to infiltrate the Replicators systems. But still, better be safe than sorry.

"This species technology was advanced in areas, but their AI's were dumb." Washu said. She had pulled her computer back out of her portal and quickly hacked into the Iconian computer terminal.

"Make sure everything is as we left it. I don't fancy the Enterprise noticing anything odd. I doubt they will, but still.. there is always the chance of Q." I said.

Washu nodded. She glanced to her arm where there was a watch that had a timer on it. "We've got two hours before my protection bubble disintegrates and the Q becomes aware of hour presence."

I smiled "Than let us work quickly."

With Washu's help we copied all the data we could from the lone computer terminal. Finally with twenty minutes to spare we disappeared back through the portal.

….

As soon as we stepped through Kurumu was waiting for me and I nodded my head as she quickly dropped to a knee.

"My Emperor, Will you allow me to speak now? I didn't have a chance to explain when we had returned form the Stargate Universe." Kurumu said.

I glanced at Washu and nodded as she along with Tali vanished to her lab to start going over the data we collected.

I nodded to Alice who bowed and stepped back into the shadows.

Finally I was left alone with Kurumu. I could feel as well as see the tremors that were running through the young Succubus.

"**Walk with me child!" **I commanded. Her eyes widened as I had switched my voice. Her tremors became more apparent as she realized that I only used the voice when I was trying to scare and intimidate people.

"**We did not have a chance to debrief as I need Washu and Tali's expertise on a project of mine." **I said. I stared straight ahead as we made our way towards the throne room.

"Forgive me master, but... did Washu or Tali mention what happened?" She asked.

I glanced at her and she seemed to shrink back a bit **"No child, we do not gossip about one another. Your fear of losing your first command is not in jeopardy. You did the right thing by leaving the system when you did. The Wraith must not become aware of us yet." **I said coming to a halt in front of the large doors.

She smiled "Thank you my Emperor." She kowtowed.

I nodded and turned towards the doors as a pair of servants quickly opened them for us.

There was a great many people who were waiting to see me and I smiled as I looked upon my subjects.

"What was your little project my Emperor?" Kurumu asked.

I smiled "You'll see soon enough." I said as I climbed the stairs to my throne.

….

Washu was getting angry as she worked on a device with the giant magnifying glass over one eye. She rarely got frustrated but having another hand here was irritating her. The girl was a genius sure.. but dammit she was driving her nuts with her talking.

"Look, your nice and all. But could you please not talk while I'm doing this. The slightest mess up will cause it to explode." The Pink haired woman said.

Tali rolled her eyes as she went back to work at her station.

Finally some time later Washu let out a breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It's almost complete." She said smiling.

"What is almost complete?" I asked as I walked up behind her. She jumped looking started before shooting a few choice words at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Why must you keep insisting on doing that?" She asked while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Because its enjoyable. Now, what have you got?" I asked as I ignored the audible growl from her.

With a final glare she turned back to the machine she had been working on. It was about the size of a small trunk.

"This is a portable gateway generator." She said. She pressed a few buttons on it and a doorway appeared out of thin air. In the doorway I could see another room of the palace.

"Interesting, how did you manage to utilize the technology so fast?" I asked curiously.

Washu looked appalled "You forget who your talking to, but if you must know. I already utilize something similar for myself, so it wasn't to hard to modify this technology." She said.

I nodded "You did good my dear Washu."

She nodded than gave me a thoughtful look "May I ask, why are you so interested in this technology?" She asked.

I smiled. My Washu was intelligent as ever "Simple, while we can use the dimensional gateways whenever we want. I wanted something similar for my army. Thank about it Washu, We wouldn't have to send hundreds of ships just to transport troops. We could send an entire invasion force through these new gateways while our starships engage an enemy from orbit." I said smiling.

Washu nodded in understanding before she turned back to the machine. "I will have a few more made available for you in three days." She said as she pulled her welders mask back down.

I nodded and quickly teleported to the waiting chamber outside of the throne room. Jean was there with my daughters, I couldn't help but smile as they turned to me.

"Daddy!" An Emma sized blur slammed into me.

Sarah who was behind her sister, chuckled at her younger sisters actions. "She's such a daddy's girl." She said. Emma stuck out her tongue at her before burying her face in my side again.

Jean came over and gave me a warm smile and a quick kiss. Which caused Emma to go "Eww" causing all of us to laugh.

"Will you be staying for awhile husband?" Jean asked.

I smiled and nodded "Yes, my mission was a success."

She nodded and turned to the two girls "Your father will be staying home for a few days. I think It would be great if we all did something fun together don't you?" She said to the two girls.

Both nodded and she turned back to me "See, now you've got no choice in the matter." She teased.

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement "Ah my lovely ladies, whatever will I do without you." I said.

"You'd be hopelessly lost." Jean teased again.

I pulled all three into a hug before I stepped back and my armor engaged. I nodded to the three most important women in my life before turning and heading into the throne room.

As I made my way up to the throne Aria approached me with the days agenda. I sighed as it was going to be a long day.

….

**Mass Effect Universe: Location: Omega**

Miranda, along with Kasumi and Issac made their way up the stairs to this universes version of Aria T'loak.

Miranda smiled as she thought about how subservient the once powerful Aria had become. The station had been fully taken over not long ago. Now every new ship docking would proceed to be gassed and than sent on their way.

As they crested the stairs Aria's familiar form came into view.

Aria noticing Miranda immediately dropped to a knee. "May the Empire shine forever!" She said while bringing a fist up to her chest.

Miranda nodded and waved her hand. Aria nodded and stood up to face her.

"How goes the progress?" Miranda asked. She walked past Aria and leaned against the railing. The music constantly pounding in the background was starting to give her a slight headache.

Aria handed her a OSD in response. Miranda gazed over it and nodded before handing it back to Aria. "Your doing a good job. The Emperor will be pleased." Miranda said.

Aria bowed her head "I live to serve." She said.

"And so you shall. Now, I want a VIP table out of the way. We have Empire business to discuss." Miranda said.

Aria nodded before fetching an Asari waitress to clear a table in one of the upper balconies.

Miranda and the rest followed the waitress to the table and sat down. They placed their orders for a few drinks. After the waitress left Miranda turned to the rest of the group. "Now, I think we should discuss the possibility of sending some gas containers to Earth." She said smiling.

…..

**Location: Planet Zorya**

Vido Santiago was scared... scared as hell. Over the past twenty four hours he's lost over thirty men. Now he was down to just four.

They had called for pick up but their communications had been sabotaged. Currently they were making their way to the vehicle hanger.

"Watch the shadows." Vido commanded as he moved quickly with his four guards.

They were just about to the hanger when a flash flew past his face and he heard a scream.

He turned to notice that one of his men was gone. The other three were looking around wildly when they heard the fourth man scream before a sickening crunch was heard.

Vido her a wet smack of something hitting the cement floor and looked down to see the mans head roll to his feet.

He stumbled backwards in horror when suddenly he heard a woman giggle.

"He tasted lovely.. I wonder what the others taste like?" The voice asked.

Vido turned and ran for the hanger. His men quickly followed before another vanished and his scream was soon heard as well.

Vido ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Just as he reached the door one of the two surviving soldiers was hit sideways and vanished into the darkness.

The other soldier looked around wildly as the hanger door opened. Vido looked at the transport than back at the remaining soldier. Vido pulled out his pistol and shot the man quickly dropping his shields. The man turned quickly towards Vido with his AR but Vido was fast and shot the man in the leg. The guard dropped to the ground gripping his leg as Vido quickly dashed towards the transport.

"Why?" The guard yelled on the ground in pain. Vido stopped as he reached the transport. He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked "Better you than me." He said.

He opened the door and his smile dropped as a woman sat in the gunship staring at him.

"Well hello.." Mileena smiled widely. She grabbed Vido and yanked him into the ship.

**A/N: Thanks to Everyone who has constantly supported me and enjoyed my work. I apologize that my updates have been coming slower but life has its duties. Thanks everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies, tv shows, games, etc.. that I mention in this fic. All OC's belong to me however.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Mass Effect Universe: Location Earth**

Hacket sighed as he tossed another OSD onto his desk and stood up. It was tough being an Admiral. It was even tougher dealing with all the bullshit that came with it. He had been trying repeatedly to get the Alliance more involved in the business with the Reapers but like the council they refused to believe it. He had no doubt in Shepard what so ever, He had seen the battle first hand when they defeated Sovereign. The council chose to portray it as a Geth ship, but he knew better.

He glanced out his window towards the ocean. He shook his head as he picked up another OSD. Things had gotten strange with the council lately. First they deny the Reapers, now according to reports they were building ships like they were going out of stock. His superiors believed they were building a defense fleet in case of another Geth attack but he himself believed that they were secretly preparing for the impending Reaper invasion.

He sighed and turned back to his desk only to freeze in place. In front of him was a woman dressed in the most revealing outfit he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" He asked as he casually inched his hand towards the underside of his desk. He kept his pistol attached to the underside of it. No chance in not taking precautions.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said holding up her hand. In it dangled his pistol and she tossed it behind her without a care in the world.

"What do you want?" He asked. His eyes began searching the room for something to use as a weapon.

She laughed and it sent a shiver up his back. "Oh, well get to that in a moment. Now why don't you look at me." She said as she sashayed her way over towards him.

He was a married man and proud of it, but the way this woman was dressed and the way she moved brought out a stirring in him that he had long forgotten. He stared up into her face only to see that half of it was hidden by cloth. Her eyes were reptilian that could make a younger man loose himself.

"I'm sorry miss, but you need to leave." He said moving towards the com button on his desk. As he reached for it a hand quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked up to stare into the face of another woman.

"Now Now, we didn't say anything about unwanted visitors." She said smiling quickly. Her face turned into a snarl and she jerked his arm. He flew through the air before crashing into a table near the wall.

He must have blacked out for a moment cause when he opened his eyes the two women were arguing with each other.

"What the hell did you do that for Kasumi?" Mileena growled. Her eyes seemed to flash with color.

The other woman, Kasumi? She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you've been having your fun.. I just wanted to have a bit myself." She said smiling.

"**Now Now Girls, Is it really necessary to bicker?"** A man's voice said. I turned my head to stare at what could possibly be the devil himself.

The man's black armor and menacing helmet would cause pure terror in anyone ordinary person. Hackett however, was a seasoned military man.

"What are you doing here?" He growled as he sat up. Both women scowled at him.

"Show some respect to your Emperor." Mileena said as she turned towards him.

"**It's quite alright ladies."** The man in the black armor said. He walked over to me and knelt down. **"Now, were going to have a little chat." **

The man turned to the two women. **"Have the others continue with the plan. I'll be along shortly."** He said. The man turned back to me. **"Now, let's have some fun."** He said chuckling evilly.

…**...**

"This is Emily Wong Reporting. Alliance Official's on Earth in a surprising move have announced that there is indeed Reaper threat. If your not familiar with what the Reapers are be sure to read the 'Commander Shepard and the Battle of the Citadel' for further information on that subject. The Alliance Military is taking this seriously and is now in full build mode in preparation of the upcoming battle. In another surprising turn of events Asari Official's on Thessia are acknowledged the Alliance's information and are currently building ships as well. I've also learned that Officials from both governments are in talks to create a join fleet to deal with the Reapers once they appear. In other news..."

I yawned and turned the vid screen off and sat back in the chair. I turned my head to gaze out at the lights and flying cars of the Citadel.

"Things appear to be going as planned do they not my Emperor." Tevos said from a chair across from me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly dropped her gaze and stared at the floor.

The room was quiet for a moment before I nodded my head and turned back to the window. **"It is indeed. What word do you have for me on Palaven?"** I asked.

"All is going according to plan. The gas has been distributed to nearly ninety percent of the planet. It is only a matter of time before it is part of the Empire sire." She said staring at the floor.

I nodded **"Very good. Inform one of my generals when the take over is complete. Now, I must take my leave."** I said standing up. Tevos quickly dropped to one knee and brought her right fist to her chest. "May the Empire last forever." She said.

I nodded and activated the portal and stepped in. What greeted me was Washu and Tali growling at each other.

"If you would just leave my things alone we would be done by now." Washu growled.

Tali growled and got in Washu's face. "Just because your genius doesn't mean that you can fix everything mechanical." Tali shouted back.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. I was quite amused with the expressions on both the women.

Washu turned o me with an angry stare. "This woman will not leave my tools alone." She growled. Her pink hair seemed to flare around her.

Tali huffed and turned to me "That's a lie. I was simply borrowing a few tools so in order to modify the portable Portal generator. But Pinky here, has a problem with that." Tali said jerking a finger at Washu who was growling at her.

The two women continued to bicker for a few minutes longer until I had enough "Shut Up, The both of you." I yelled.

Both women glared daggers at me. I took a moment to calm myself before speaking. "Now, you two need to learn to work together ok?" I said fixing each of them with a gaze. Hesitantly both women nodded and I relaxed.

"Washu, have you completed satellites I asked you about?" I asked while eying the pink haired woman. Washu eyed Tali one last time before shifting her attention to me and nodding. She turned and headed across the lab before coming to a stand still in front of a door.

Washu pressed a few buttons and the door opened revealing a large spacious room. Washu walked into the room with Tali and I following. Inside the room were several giant pieces of machinery that resembled giant balls of junk.

"Are these my satellites?" I asked frowning. Washu nodded. I was slightly disappointed but knowing Washu there was more than meets the eye.

She walked over to a table and picked up small box with buttons. She pressed one and the piles of junk started to move. They shifted places and suddenly formed large spheres. The spheres seemed to shimmer like they were water.

"Ok Washu, please explain" I said slightly confused. Washu flashed me her trademark smirk before beginning.

"These spheres will orbit a planet of our choosing. Precisely they will orbit the planets that we have operations on. They can provide a variety of defenses for the planet." She said.

I nodded "Excellent, but what kind of defenses to be precise are we talking about?" I asked.

She pressed a few buttons and the spheres changed and took on different shapes. "They have three basic defenses. They have an automated Asgard Plasma Beam cannon. That's the main gun so to speak. It has a EMP burst that it sends to disable an enemy ships shields. It also has a hack prof code. It runs on a range of signals that are coded." She finished proudly.

I nodded "Very good Washu."

She beamed at me and gave a small bow "For the Empire."

I turned to Tali. "I know you two have your disagreements, but the time for that is over. I want you and Washu to work on a cure for your people Tali."

Tali's eyes widened as a broad smile appeared on her face. "Yes Emperor" She said before spinning on her feet and headed towards the door.

I sighed and after giving Washu a glance teleported to the main waiting room.

To my delight Kurumu greeted me. "My Emperor, The Replicators from the Stargate Universe have contacted us. They have built a grand city similar to Atlantis on the planet that we settled them on. Perhaps there is a way we can bring it here?" She asked.

I smiled at the thought of what my Replicators had accomplished. But, we would need that city as a base in that universe. I turned to Kurumu "No, we will use it as a base in that universe. In fact, that gives me an idea. I'm going to send word for the Replicators in the Mass Effect universe to begin construction on a city. It will be located on one of the remote worlds we've chosen. I'm also commissioning the construction of several small unmanned space stations. They will work in tandem with our operations in that universe. I want all the info I can get about the Reapers and Collectors, Begin the next phase immediately." I said dismissing her. She nodded and turned to head out. Things were coming along nicely.

…..

After giving my greetings to my two daughters and Jean I had made my way to the bath. It was located on a patio about seven stories up and had a perfect view of the sunset on the African plain. As I relaxed in the hot tub 'One' whispered in my mind.

_'Master, the satellites that Washu provided are excellent.'_

I smiled _'How so 'One'? _I asked.

_'They were placed over our planet in the Stargate Universe. The Wraith that had came to investigate before returned. The Satellites obliterated them.'_

_'Excellent, proceed as planned.'_ I said.

After 'One' had acknowledged my instructions I closed my eyes and sighed. "You look tired." I opened my eyes to see Jean stepping into the hot tub with me. She made her way over to me and sat down beside me.

"I am somewhat, I've been constantly running non stop for days now. I miss you and the girls." I said.

Jean looked at me and smiled "I'm glad to see that there is still a human in there after all." She said.

I gave her a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

She once again smiled "I know how hard your working to protect us all. I know in the beginning you tried hard not to show the discomfort that you had with what was done to you. Believe me, becoming human all of a sudden after so many years of being what I was." Jean paused for a moment as she stared out at the sunset before turning back to me. I did a sharp intake as the light from the sun made her look almost angelic. "In a way, I am thankful to the Aliens. They gave me back my humanity, but at a price. They've destroyed countless worlds and I will not stand for that. It goes against everything I believe in. It goes against everything our empire believes in." She finished as she snuggled up to my chest.

I stared down into her eyes and kissed her and felt her smile into the kiss. "I'm glad to see that you have firm beliefs my love. Tomorrow is the ship naming. Than we will begin to explore our operations in this universe. I am interested to know whether or not anything like those other universes exist here." I said leaning back and sighing.

Jean nodded and stared out at the African plain. The sun had just about disappeared. The image was beautiful. I turned to Jean and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Jean, is something wrong?" I asked. She was looking slightly shaken up. She turned to me and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had my woman days in quite awhile. I think somethings wrong." Jean said suddenly getting up. I got up with her and after grabbing a towel. I joined Jean in the room where she was sitting on the bed crying.

"Washu!" I yelled. A few moments later a portal opened and the pink haired crazy woman stepped out.

"You know I don't normally make house calls." Washu cracked.

"Har Har, I want you to check over Jean. Somethings wrong with her." I said.

Washu sighed at her joke failing but nodded in regards to Jean. I watched as a bag seemed to appear out of thin air and she began to check over Jean. After several minutes Washu closed her bag and it vanished into thin air.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked pulling Jean to me.

"Oh, nothings wrong.. except Jean's pregnant." Washu said with a slight smirk.

I looked at Jean who had a look of total shock on her face. "I'm I'm WHAT!" She yelled.

I didn't hear or see much as my eyes promptly rolled to the back of my head and I passed out.

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. But between school and work I haven't had no time to update. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
